Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up
by FunSizedAuthor
Summary: Wedding, babies and love. Renesmee wants it all and more with Jacob, and she can almost have it... but she's Bella & Edward Cullen's daughter, so it was never going to be that easy. Set a few years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullen's are living happily now that Jake and Ness are married but as new secrets about the supernatural world are uncovered, new challenges arise in Forks, WA
1. Chapter 1

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 1  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 1,942  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this

* * *

 **Bella**

"She's all grown up Edward." I look over at Edward who looks straight ahead at our daughter making last minute touches to her look with her friends and aunts. "She's getting married... she's going to move out... have babies Edward linked his arm around my waist, pressing his lips to my forehead, never moving his gaze from his daughter."

"Come on let's get you and our lovely daughter downstairs and married." He says with a smile, but I'm almost positive he doesn't mean it. Over the past nine years Jacob and Edward have become close- best friends even, but that doesn't mean he exactly wants to hand over his nine-year-old daughter.

Edward walks over to our stunning daughter dressed in her simple yet elegant dress with the hair comb from my wedding set in her long brown locks. He whispers something in her ear and Renesmee press her hand up to Edward's cheek in response. They smiled at each other before Alice turns to the bridal party announcing that it's time to go.

We leave the spare bedroom in the Cullen house which had been transformed into wedding central since Jacob proposed to Renesmee six months ago.

The proposal had been simple. A short speech over the cliffs of La Push before presenting Renesmee with a simple yet elegant silver and sapphire ring. I had seen the proposal many times after the fact as Renesmee excitedly played in over for me in my head.

As we make our way downstairs to the back door that would lead us to the altar, set up in the backyard, I noticed Edwards confidence in giving our daughter away rise. His grip on her arm is becoming less of a life support and more of a general reassurance that our daughter was still there. I knew at that moment, not that I had any doubts, that Renesmee would always need us, no matter how old she got. The excited look in her chocolate eyes was unmistakable when the groomsmen and best man came in the room. They started to situate themselves into place with the bride's maids. I would be the first one down the aisle followed by the Jasper and Emmett who had acted as ushers with their wives. Next was Renesmee's friend from school Avery with Seth, Renesmee's best friend and maid of honor Lucy. Jake had chosen his brother-in-law, Paul who had imprinted and married Rachel to be his best man.

Seth, Lucy, Avery, and Nessie had just graduated high school in May, just in time for the June wedding. Jacob and Renesmee had decided a year after they started dating that they would wait until Renesmee was out of high school to tie the knot and they had held true to that. I'm glad because if they hadn't Renesmee wouldn't have Avery and Lucy here today.

I hear the song Edward wrote for Renesmee when she was two, rearranged to be more upbeat and happy, begin playing outside, and I know that's my cue. I make my way out and down the aisle before taking my side on the left- Vampires and human friends alike sitting behind me. I look over at the Quileutes on Jacob's side and make eye contact with my father. I was so mad at him for reserving two seats on Jacob's side for the wedding four months ago, and while he should be on the side of his granddaughter, however, I understood that he wanted to be on the side with his wife. Besides Jacob was almost a son to him. He had known Billy and Jacob for a long time.

In my musing, I had missed Alice, Rose and Avery walk but looked just in time to see Lucy and Paul. The music stops, then changes over to Parabolas canon, and I stand up with everyone to see my handsome husband and beautiful daughter make way down to Jacob. I looked over at my best friend in his black tux, and white shirt with a blue and white rose pinned to his lapel. The smile on his face radiates like the sun and reflects on Renesmee's lips. Edward kisses Renesmee's cheek before letting go of her hand.

"Friends and family. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Jacob Ephraim Black," my father in law announced. "Today critical moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

Edward and I stand, and eyes shift over to us. "Her mother and myself." Edward cites. He practiced those simple words for days. Making sure it sounded just right.

"Will you please pray with me," Carlisle asks."Dear heavenly Father, our hearts are filled with happiness on Renesmee and Jacob's wedding day, as they come before You pledging their hearts and lives to one another. Grant that they may be ever true and loving, living together in such a way as to never bring heartbreak into their marriage. Help them to remember to be each other's love, friend, and guide, so that together they may meet problems of life more bravely. And with the passage of time, may the life they are creating today, truly be a place of love and harmony, where your spirit is ever present.

Bless this union we pray and walk beside Renesmee and Jacob throughout all their lives together. We ask these things in Jesus name. Amen."

None of us were very religious, but Renesmee had started attending church back when she met Lucy who came from a very Christian family. Plus how could we say no when the bride wanted to have a prayer said?

"Renesmee and Jacob today signifies the union of two souls, becoming one. You both have very wise, old souls filled with so much knowledge and love not only for each other but everyone in your lives. As you move forward from today, once the flowers have died and the cake has been eaten, know that you can forever look back on this day as the beginning of your lives together. The couple has decided to write their vows today." Carlisle nodded at Renesmee as she took a deep breath.

"I, Renesmee, take you, Jacob, to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Renesmee's voice rang clear and genuine as she proclaims her love for Jacob. "In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both live." She finishes, tears running down her face.

"Jacob." Carlisle murmurs.

"Renesmee today I finally have the chance to take you as my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both live. Koo cloak lay." He finishes in Quileute.

"The ring is a sign of eternal love. The ring is a circle with no ends or corners. It will never end and is unbreakable, much like the love Renesmee and Jacob profess to each other today," Carlisle announces loudly. "Emmett, can we have the rings?" Emmett hands Carlisle both rings before sitting down again. Esme grips my left hand tightly and smiles at me as Renesmee started her lines.

"I Renesmee give you Jacob this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Jacob briefly admires his new jewelry before taking Renesmee's hand.

"I Jacob give you Renesmee this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"Today Renesmee and Jacob have made the commitment to you and each other. I ask you all today to help this young couple as they grow in their love for each other- reminding them when they seem to stray, of the love they have proclaimed for each other today." Carlisle smiles widely. "Well, that's it. You're done! Friends and family I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. Jacob, you may now kiss your bride."

They kiss sweetly and briefly. Renesmee squeals and Jacob gently takes her hand as they quickly make their way down the aisle followed by the bridal party as they go to do touch ups so we can take pictures before the party starts. Edward and I stay back since we don't need makeup like the humans and Renesmee… not that she needs it, she just likes it.

We make our way over to Billy who sits in his chair next to his Rebeca and her husband, Solomon. Rachel joins her younger twin sister with Paul in tow. You can tell the girls have significantly aged, unlike their unchanging little brother who looks no more than 20, with his sister in their 30's.

"Bella!" Rachel exclaims dragging me off to the side. We aren't friends, but she seems to be in a good mood for Jacob, so I play along. "Congratulations! Although it's weird that my little brother is the same age as you but married to your daughter." She laughs a very musical laugh before going back over to Paul. I smile uncomfortably as we walk back to everyone else.

"Congratulations, Billy," I said leaning down to give him a hug.

"You too Bella." He says returning the hug. "Edward." he nods. Edward smiles and extends his hand giving him a nod and pleasant smile.

"Picture time everyone!" Alice calls. I walk over to Billy to push him over to the altar, but Paul gives me a look and takes the handles instead.

Alice lines us up for the photos, posing everyone for endless pictures, only letting the photographer move us for a few pictures herself. When pictures are done I walk over to Renesmee who is talking to Avery, Jacob behind her ghosting his hand up and down her back and grazing his fingers over the hundreds of buttons. Jacob nudges my daughter when he sees me approaching.

"One second." She murmurs to her friends before taking long strides over to me, crashing into my chest pulling me close. We giggle and hold the hug a minute longer before pulling away.

"Congratulations baby. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Momma. Je te aime sa mère plus que ma propre vie." She whispers in French."

"Plus que ma propre vie." I assure her.

I smile once more at my daughter before hugging Jacob. His intense heat feels nice on my chilled skin. "Take care of her." I remind him. Jacob backs up from me looking me right in the eyes.

"I love Renesmee more than anything. I would never harm her or let anything back happen to her." I nod because I know it's true.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading the first chapter! I'm just like any other author on fanfiction, so I love getting the emails that let me know I've gotten a review or follow so please take a moment and let me know what you think! Those who review get a sneak peek at whatever chapter I'm working on which is always a bonus!

-Anna


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 2  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 1,435  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

 **Bella**

A good part of the main floor has been turned into a banquet hall thanks to the open concept, the kitchen, now a buffet and open bar and the living room rearranged to create the dance floor. Guest are already mingling by the time myself, and the bridal party makes it inside, followed by Renesmee and Jacob for their official, formal entrance.

"Alright! If we could have everyone find a seat, we can start dinner!" Alice chirps once everyone is inside.

Jacob moves towards the head table but wants to sit until Renesmee has stopped talking to people to sit. Once she comes over Jacob pulls out her chair like the gentleman he his, before sitting down himself to her left. Lucy sits next to Jacob and Paul, next to Renesmee. Avery and Seth bookend the table. Edward and I sit at one of the roundtables nearby with the rest of the Cullens and the other guests settle into seats of their choosing. Alice jumps around, busy at work dismissing the 200 guests to eat and, bringing food to the head table. Once everyone is being fed, the room settles into utensils hitting plates and happy chatter.

The first time Emmett started clicking on his glass demanding a kiss, Renesmee looked panicked but by the tenth time Jacob and Renesmee had turned it into a game, sometimes kissing sweetly, other times coming up with goofy ways to kiss one another.

Quickly it becomes time for speeches, so Edward makes his way to the table, taking the microphone.

"I'd like to propose a toast and lift my glass to honor my daughter on this her wedding day. It is hard to find the right words to express the depths of my feelings. She is a wonderful daughter, and I am sure she will make an amazing wife. I am filled with Joy and wonder today. Joy at the happiness I see in her eyes and wonder at the miracle of seeing my baby girl grow from a little girl to the amazing women she is today. To Renesmee and Jacob!"

"To Renesmee and Jacob," everyone else cheers in response. Edward walks the microphone over to Jacob who stands up, shaking Edwards' hand, Edward pats Jacob on the shoulder and nods before coming back over to me.

"Now on behalf of my beautiful bride and myself I'd like to thank you all for coming. There are times in your life when you want to be with everyone you love, and this is one of those times. I'd also like to thank Alice and Esme for all their hard work today and in the past six months planning today. You've truly made it a special night.

Thank you to Esme and Carlisle for hosting this, because they're the ones cleaning up after." He chuckles at himself. "Next thank you to Edward and his beautiful wife for doing me the honor of allowing me to marry your daughter today. I promise to love and protect her forever." quiet "awws" echo through the house and Jacob smiles down at Renesmee before looking between Edward and me.

"I also have to thank my Dad, Billy and my sisters for putting up with me for all these years. You with the help of mom made me the man I am today. Words cannot express how happy I am to be standing here today with Renesmee. She is truly the light of my life, and without here I'm not sure where I would be today. Finally, I have to thank you Rose, Alice, Avery, and Lucy for getting Renesmee down to the altar in one piece. Thank you, ladies. Now I'm sure my best man here is getting anxious for his speech for without further ado, a toast to the bridesmaids."

"The bridesmaids." Everyone repeats while Paul gets up.

"Now, before I start, Esme and Carlisle asked me to request that, for reasons of health and safety, none of you get up on top of the chairs and tables during my standing ovation." Everyone chuckles.

"Let me introduce myself; I'm Paul. Jacob asked me to be his best man about six months ago before he even proposed- cocky bastard. But I never received a formal invitation to the wedding, so I just hope I haven't eaten a meal meant for someone else. In fact, I'm sure it was such a simple oversight - or more likely, Edward and Bella, trying to save the cost of a stamp. Before I start, let me just say that I became friends with the groom during my impressionable childhood which means that he had as much of a part in developing my sense of humor as anyone. So, although I have tried to make this speech as funny as possible, please blame Jacob if it's not. A personal thank you to my assistants, the ushers; Emmett and Jasper and my bud Seth who wasn't cool enough to make best man. I still owe you 20 bucks, Jakes." He roars into the microphone.

"It's a rule for the wedding that the groomsmen weren't allowed to look better than the Best Man today and I'm pleased to say they have accomplished their role admirably. Cheers guys to an awesome job! During his speech, Jacob spoke of the love and adoration he has for Renesmee. Personally, I think if Jacob really loved Renesmee he would have let her marry someone else, but oh well. Soon after getting engaged Ness started staying out on the Rez more often and began saving up for this wedding, which meant they couldn't go out much. Poor things, I can't imagine how they filled the time. It must have been hard!" The guest roared in laughter that they had been holding in the whole time, only a few of the more elderly guests looking disapprovingly. Even Edward laughed along, knowing it wasn't true.

"What about the bride then, ladies and gentlemen? Doesn't she look beautiful today? And Jacob has scrubbed up quite nicely too – it's amazing what a tux and a bar of soap can do. But it's a bit rude of him to have copied my outfit eh! When Jacob and Ness announced their engagement, I regret to say that many people expressed their concern as to whether they were doing the right thing. The general feeling was, having only been together 2 and a half years they might just be rushing into things. On the other hand, many family members expressed their surprise when they received their wedding invitations. It seems that many thought that they were already married, and they merely couldn't remember the details of the wedding day. The happy couple picked a nice warm day, despite the overcast so kudos to Jacob for fighting the urge to wear shorts and go shirtless, not that anyone would have had a problem with that. However, despite the heat and discomfort, it's been well worth the effort, for, amongst other things, the wet patch down the length of his left leg can be passed off as sweat.

Jake and Nessie, hopefully, you'll invite me back on your 50th Anniversary to say additional heartfelt words about the two of you. The words may be different then, but one thing is for sure, the sentiment will be the same." a few people chuckle, and everyone smiles as Paul moves to finish his speech, overall looking proud with himself.

"On behalf of the bride and groom, I would like to thank you all for being here. Many people have traveled a great distance to be with us for this ceremony, and your presence is especially appreciated. No one should ever go through life without a motto, so I've taken the liberty of choosing a relatively serious one for the happy couple that for me, perfectly sums up the institution of marriage:

'Marriage is an alliance of two people, one of whom never remembers birthdays and the other who never forgets.'

Let's proudly raise our glasses to the Bride and Groom!"

Everyone raises their glasses as the cake is brought out. Alice and Rosalie move to start serving pieces of cake off of a couple basic one layer rectangle cakes- saving the fancy cake for the head table and close family. Renesmee and Jacob cut the cake and smash cake into each other's faces. The smiles on their faces tell me the whole day- no matter the cost was one hundred percent worth it.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading the chapter two! I'm just like any other author on fanfiction, so I love getting the emails that let me know I've gotten a review or follow so please take a moment and let me know what you think! Those who review get a sneak peek at whatever chapter I'm working on which is always a bonus!

-Anna


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 3  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 1,365  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

 **Renesmee**

The first dance was wonderful. Holding Jacob close and enjoying his warmth and love. It's our first chance to actually be close today, and it's an incredible feeling. We had asked Alice and Jasper to choreograph something simple for us. We danced along to Just the Way you are by Billy Joel. Thanks to my awesome music taste I had gotten from my dad.

The father/daughter, mother/son dance was Daughters by John Mayer. Jacob danced with my mom and seemed to be happy dancing with her, but I knew he misses his mom a lot today. We almost skipped this dance, but Jacob insisted.

Guests started to join us on the floor, and I make sure to get around to as many people as possible after dancing with my uncles, grandpa's, Paul and Seth.

We do all the traditions. My bouquet landed in a Quileute girl's hands, and she beams at me. For the garter, I quickly realized why all my married friends and family had advised me to move it down at least to me knee. When Jacob stuck his head up under my white dress, tenderly kissing both thighs on the inside, I squirmed as he pulls down the garter with his teeth as all the guys whooped and cheered for Jacob, creating a new meaning to "Blushing Bride."

Around 8:30 after a few hours of dollar dances, drinking, mingling and the chicken dance, Alice leads Jacob and me upstairs to change.

"Your clothes are on the bed," Alice informs us before pushing Jake and me into the guest bedroom and closing the door.

The room is soundless as Jacob, and I look at each other, both at a loss for words. A bunch of people laugh and cheer downstairs making me jump. Jacob smiles before pulling me into his arms. I sigh, breathing in his musky mixed with cologne. I sigh looking up at him, pressing my lips against his. It was sweet and loving. We would have time for urgent and passionate later.

"We're married," I whisper when we pull away. Jacob smiles looking in my eyes before moving to kiss my jaw, nose, forehead then back down to my neck. I tilt my head back enjoying the tingling sensation. He kisses down my throat and over any and all cleavage showing.

"Jacob," I mutter. "We need to change and get back downstairs." He groans, letting his lips brush mine once more.

"Will you help me with the buttons?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at the hundreds of buttons. "I mean I could ask Alice-" For some reason, I regretted asking him

"Stop. I can do it." He moves behind me delicately in doing each button. I stand in the center of the room and admire myself for the last time as a bride, trying to ignore the nerves. As time draws slowly, I start shifting back and forth before Jacob puts a hand on my shoulder to still me.

"Thanks," I say after a moment more. The buttons are almost undone, allowing the cool evening air under my dress. Combine that with Jacob's hands occasionally brushing my bare back or my sensitive sides, and I was shivering, goose bumps covering every inch of me.

"What are husbands for?" he responds in a low tone. The sound of his voice bouncing off the walls and the feeling of the tugging the dress is creating against my body as Jacob works out a particularly frustrating button causes a rush of liquid between my legs. I'm itching to kiss Jacob, touch him. Make sure he knows just how he makes me feel.

A week must have passed by the time enough buttons have been undone, to allow the soft fabric to fall off my shoulders and down my body, creating a pool of white chiffon around my ankles. Relief flows through me before suddenly I realize how just naked I look standing in the middle of the room in just my white silk bra and panties.

I blush, picking up my clothes and rush to the bathroom, unable to make eye contact with my husband

I sigh once I'm sure the door is locked and drop my clothes on the floor, leaning up against the counter letting my head hit the cold mirror in front of me. It wasn't like Jacob hadn't seen me naked before. We had fooled around a little in the past. All foreplay stuff, so we weren't strangers to each other's bodies, but tonight the aura of anticipation had my knees wobbling.

I close my eyes for a minute, taking in all the events of the day... particularly the most recent one in the room on the other side of the door.

I open my eyes again, picking up the new dress. A pair of identical panties fall out, and I change out of the wet ones I had been wearing today. Between Jacob putting his head up under my dress and our intimate moment just minutes ago. The dry underwear was welcome.

I pee quickly before putting on the dress Alice had left for me. It was an ankle length, ivory dress with lace accents on the short sleeves and back. I leave my hair up in its up-to but removed my mother's sapphire hair comb. This dress was almost as perfect as my wedding dress; elegant enough to wear to leave the wedding, but basic enough to wear once we have left

I give myself a once-over in the mirror before opening the bathroom door.

Jacob sits on the bed in dark washed jeans and a clean white button-up dress shirt. His elbows are resting on his legs, creating a cradle for his head.

"Jacob?" I whisper timidly.

He straightens up smoothing out his shirt as he looks at me. "You look beautiful," he breathes and even with my vampire ears I had to make sure I had heard him. "I just wanted to clear something up," he starts a bit louder this time. "If you're not ready... I mean if you want to wait to have um, I mean sex... We- we don't have to have sex tonight. I'll wait as long as you want." I looked him in the eyes allowing the corners of my lips to twitch up.

"No. I want to. I want to become one in every single way possible." It sounded cheesy, but it's entirely accurate. "I want that with you. Tonight." I reaffirm.

Jacob nods before taking four long strides forward, crashing his lips into mine. I moan into his mouth but pull away when I hear Alice tap on the door.

"Come in!" I call.

"Come on! I want to take a few more pictures then it's time to get you on your way." Alice announces. Rosalie stands behind her smiling too. Not as widely as Alice but in more of a gentle motherly way.

I smile at my aunt before walking over to her, pulling her close.

"Thank you, Aunt Alice. For everything."

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you, too." I move over to Rosalie, and we repeat a similar dialogue, and I give her tall, slender, body one more quick squeeze before looking back at Jacob who gazes over smiling.

Alice hands me new ivory platform pumps to match my dress then leads me out. The house is vacant, but I can hear everyone outside waiting anxiously to say goodbye.

Jacob grabs my hand reassuringly as Alice tells us to wait two minutes then head out the front door so she can get into position with her camera. Alice and her sister run out giddy and I can't help but smile while Jacob chuckles.

We do as told and two minutes later we are being pelted with birdseed. Jacob and I make it to the car... A laughing, giggling mess, where Alice poses us a few more times for pictures with the whole wedding party, Grandma, and Grandpa, my parents and when the last picture is taken of Jake and myself we finally get to say goodbye and head off on our honeymoon. Anxious to start our life together as Mr. and Mrs. Black.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading chapter three! I'm just like any other author on fanfiction, so I love getting the emails that let me know I've gotten a review or follow so please take a moment and let me know what you think! Those who review get a sneak peek at whatever chapter I'm working on which is always a bonus!

-Anna


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 4  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 2,378  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

 **Renesmee**

Thank God my dad arranged for town car with a driver because Jake and I pass out the minute we are away from the party and down the road. We get into Seattle three hours later around midnight, and we arrive at the four seasons hotel shortly after. We tip the driver after we have our bags out of the car. Tomorrow late afternoon we would leave for Paris, but tonight we would stay here.

"Have a good night, sir," Jacob says in a firm voice that almost mocks his alpha voice.

"You too Mr. Black. Congratulations Mrs. Black."

"Thanks," I say looking over my shoulder with a bright smile. It's the first time anyone, not at the wedding has called me Mrs. Black.

A bellhop rushes over as the car pulls away to help us load our luggage onto his cart.

We walk through the grand entrance and up to the empty desk. A man comes out from behind a door and smiles weakly at us.

"We have a reservation for Black. In one of the deluxe suites," Jacob informs.

"Of course." The man yawns as he types away. "Alright I just need a credit card to put on file, and you'll be all set."

I had over my Cullen credit card and ID without thinking- earning me a look of disapproval from Jacob.

I shrug and take the cards back from the man along with our room keys.

The bell hop leads us to the elevator, swiping the room key and pressing a button for the top floor. He pushes his cart over to our door, unlocking and sets our bags inside before allowing us in.

Jacob scoops me up into his arms, and I squeal and giggle before snuggling into his arms and kissing him. The door hit with a bang behind Jacob and he set me down on a couch in front of us. I sigh and lean into the soft seat watching Jacob while he fiddles with the thermostat, changing it from 75 to 60. He comes and sits next to me, and I curl into his chest.

"Are tired?" He whispers after a minute. I shake my head. The three-hour nap was exactly what I needed.

"You?" I ask.

"No."

The heat of our bodies and the room soon start to get to me, and I feel sick to my stomach.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

Jacob nods and stands up too- picking up our bags and following me into the bedroom where I make my way into the large ensuite.

When I'm done, I walk out and find Jacob sitting on the armrest of a love seat. I walk over and lean in, kissing him once on the lips before hiking up the long dress to my waist, to straddle him.

"We don't have to..." Jacob mutters.

"You said that already. Do YOU want to wait longer?" I question. Jake shakes his head furiously.

"Then kiss me." I hum.

Jacob takes my face in his big hands kissing me tenderly but hungrily. I shiver and moan into his lips before threading my slender fingers into his hair. Jacob's hands travel up and down my body, igniting fires in their wake. I grind my pelvis into his, and I feel his growing erection covered in rough jean material rub at my panty covered sex. Jacob slips his hands over my butt, lifting me. I wrap my legs around him and link my ankles together.

Despite Jacobs good intentions I slip causing our lips to break contact and my eyes to open. I find myself standing facing Jacob who is turned with his back to the bed. I take a quick, calming breath before placing my hand flat in the middle of his chest and walking him backward until he hits the bed, stumbling back and laying down at the end of the bed. I grin leaning over him, making eye contact before kissing him heatedly. He groans as I begin making my way across his jaw under his chin and down his throat before nipping, lightly at his collar bone not to hurt him. My fingers find their way to the middle of his shirt. I roll the first button between my thumb and index finger before undoing it. One button after another as I follow my fingers with my lips, kissing every available inch of skin.

When the shirt is undone I leave his incredible body to unzip my dress.

"Wait." He tells me, sitting up and shrugging the white material on his own body off revealing his toned arms and rippling back muscles. I groan in pleasure at the sight as Jacob comes over kissing me for a moment before moving to look at me as he slowly lowers the zipper. I sigh in anticipation, and he smirks. Ever so slowly he brushes the material off my shoulders, leaving the dress hanging around my waist. I push it down slowly until the cloth slips from my fingers, slithering off me circling my feet. Major Deja Vu hits as I resist running out of the room like I did only hours ago back at home in the guest room.

I move forward until I am flush against Jacob's body. I tilt my head back and to the left, raising to my tiptoes to kiss my husband. Being more than a foot shorter than Jacob becomes frustrating now and then. This kiss brings a memory forward of our first kiss. I was almost six but physically 15.

We were at the cottage alone. That was the day I found out I was Jacob's imprint. I had known about them, and as often as I was around imprints in La Push, I admit I had wished someone would imprint on me, though I didn't want that to get in the way of being friends with Jacob.

"Did you get all your homework done?" Jake asked me as I settled down on the other side of the couch, throwing my legs across Jacobs longer outstretched legs. It was the middle of winter so for once I relished in the heat radiating off of Jacob. I was often warm, and my parents weren't affected by temperature, so rarely did we have heat running but today was noticeably colder than most.

"Enough." I murmured. I hadn't done much, but my mom and dad were out hunting with my vampire family, so they left Jacob in charge to teach me my homeschool lessons.

"Mmhm." He said gruffly.

"Come on! 6 days a week. I do lessons for 5 hours. I want a break." I whine. I had begun to try and act a little more my physical age lately around Jacob. It was only recently I noticed how attractive Jacob Black was. Even in comparison to the number vampires, I had met over the years. The russet skin, black haired, rough look the Quileute boys possess was much more physically appealing than tall, pale and perfect.

Though only recently had I started to think about Jacob in this way. Seth had been my first love interest. When I was 12 maybe 13. The youngest wolf had been the one to catch my eye.

Seth turned at 14 but unlike his brothers, the wolf gene who would go from 15 to 20 in days, he only appeared about 15, maybe 16.

Jacob set up a movie Endless Love, a current favorite of mine and popped microwave popcorn for us before coming to sit with me again.

The movie progressed, and soon the sex scene was playing. I had shifted during the film so that Jacob and I were sitting a little closer, a little more intimately, but now shuddered away from him. Jacob chuckled so I slapped his arm and he whined back. I turned to scowl at him but when I looked at him something changed in both of us. Our faces softened, and we ended up staring at each other for a long time. Jacob later said it was like a less dramatic version of when he had imprinted on me. Or maybe I had been the one to imprint on him?

Before I could stop myself, I caught my face inching towards shapeshifter next to me.

"Nessie," Jacob muttered.

"Please?" I placed this thought in his mind after setting a hand in his forearm. With that, our lips connected starting our relationship.

Our kisses have become more skilled over time. Back in the moment, I find my fingers playing with the loops of his belt before undoing it. I palm the bulge that pressed on my stomach earning a grunt from my sexy man. I unfasten the button then drag down the zipper, forcefully and then shove down his jeans.

Now in just our underwear, Jake scoops me up, and we find ourselves on the bed again. This time Jakes hovering over me, careful not to put too much pressure on me. He rests his right hand on my breast, massaging it through the thick padding of my bra. Frustrated and desperate for more I curve my upper back, unhooking and tossing away the offending article of clothing. Jacobs quick mouth soon is swirling around the hardened bud before nipping lightly and switching to the other one repeating the process. He palms at my breasts as he kisses between them, starting on the trail of quick kisses before he gets to the hem of my panties.

He kisses along the top of the offending fabric causing me to squirm in delight and anticipation. He kisses around the edges of my panties between my legs, but never where I want his lips to be. Time drags, and I can't take it anymore.

"Please Jacob."

"Please what?" He asks huskily, hot breath blowing on my soaked panties making me shiver. I buck it to his face trying to relieve the friction. "Not just yet my love." He tells me strictly, looking up my body into my eyes which silently beg him.

He tugs at my panties, and I eagerly lift my hips, allowing him to take them off.

"You smell like heaven Ness," Jacob says in a throaty voice. I moan involuntarily.

He pushes one finger into my opening and I gasp as he pumps in and out, massaging my walls. I let out whimpers. I need more. I buck into his other finger which rubs the sensitive bud that drives me insane. His finger is removed and replaced my is wet tongue lapping at my core. All too soon two fingers are replaced as Jacob stretches me out for the next activity of the night. I start shuddering uncontrollably as he starts flicking his tongue over my clit and I can't take it anymore. I'm barely hanging on when Jacob whispers for me to let go. I listen obediently and orgasm hard. A long, deep moan leaves my lips, and Jacobs' hands find my hips holding me in place while his tongue cox's me on.

When I've come down from my incredible high and have recovered, I find Jacob carefully moving up my body.

"You'll tell me if I need to stop, or go slower or if it hurts right?"

I nod quickly. But Jacob still looks concerned.

"I love you, Jacob Black," I tell him softly. He smiles.

"I love you too Renesmee Black."

I press a hand against his shoulder giving him full access to my thoughts. With that, he pushes into me, and I gasp. He only goes maybe halfway in the look on his face is pure bliss, and I'm glad I can give him this pleasure, but I need to adjust to his size. Soon I mentally give him the go ahead, and he pulls back out and thrusts in again deeper this time, and I feel him push through the barrier. I can't stop myself as I let a pained groan out and let my hand drop back next to my head on the bed.

The difference between me and any other girl having sex for the first time is she's had years of periods and other activities to wear down the barrier, but my body has only been around for nine years, even if I am more like a 20-year-old, so I haven't had that time.

It's at least we few seconds before the burning pain starts to relive. I've never really felt much physical pain because I'm a part vampire but all of my lower lady bits are one hundred percent human. Or so people theorize considering wolves imprint on the one who will best pass along the wolf gene.

Soon enough I can move my hand back to Jacob's cheek telling him I'm okay now. Letting him know I still want this. He pulls back out pushing in, and this time it's almost all pleasure.

I sigh happily as Jacob slowly pumps in and out.

"Faster." I moan, and he complies, and soon I'm once again getting closer to the edge of ecstasy. I manage to slip my fingers between us to rub my sensitive, swollen clit and start to feel my whole body pulsed with need.

"Are you able to cum again?" Jacob asks through grunts.

"I'm almost there." I moan.

Soon I feel Jacob's thrusts become more erratic and the loss of whatever he was doing earlier, pulls me back down to earth without a climax. I lift my hips and tighten myself around him in an attempt to get back to where I was before but quickly realize I won't and instead enjoy the closeness and still incredible feeling with my husband.

"Jesus, Ness." He groans. With one more grunt, he freezes before making shallow awkward thrusts, kisses me, and the falls over beside me.

Our first time is nowhere near storybook perfect but was still incredible, just because I got to be with my husband so intimately.

The room is a hundred degrees from our combined body heat, but right now I need to sleep in the safety and comfort that only my husband can offer.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading chapter four! I'm just like any other author on fanfiction, so I love getting the emails that let me know I've gotten a review or follow so please take a moment and let me know what you think! Those who review get a sneak peek at whatever chapter I'm working on which is always a bonus!

-Anna


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 5  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 2,573  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

 **Jacob**

I groan as I wake up, smiling to myself as I rub my thumb along my new ring on my left hand. I open my eyes and look over and a very naked Renesmee who's wrapped loosely in a sheet. The comforter was pushed off the bed some time while we were sleeping and most of the sheet is in between us, but just enough is still covers my beautiful wife's body to keep me from wanting to jump her right now. I push aside a clump of the sheet but put it back when I notice the blood staining the bed.

I look down, then over at Renesmee to see we both have spots of blood, and I decide a shower is in need soon... but maybe I can tempt Nessie to take one with me?

I ponder this for a minute. The idea of our wet bodies together under the fresh water but soon my mind is wandering, replaying the events of last night. Or rather this morning. I keep going back thinking about the incident in the guest room at the Cullen's, highlights from dinner and finally the ceremony. How flawless Renesmee looked in her white dress. How utterly calm she stayed when we recited our vows and how spectacular our first kiss as husband and wife was.

Soon Nessie starts to stir, and her eyes flutter open until her chocolate eyes are looking lazily up at me. A yawn forms on her pink lips and spreads through her body as she stretches, her arms curling into the pillow under her head as she grabs it and pulls it down. Her chest arched allows the sheet to slip further down her small torso.

When she is finished stretching, she looks back over smiling wider.

"Good morning husband." She whispers sweetly.

"Good morning wife," I respond, my voice is a bit deeper than I intended. "You sleep well?"

She nods silently, her sweet smile never leaving her lips.

"Hungry?" I question.

She looks up at the ceiling as if she was mentally cataloging how she felt. She shook her head after a moment.

"Although I'll need to hunt before we leave, I went hunting the night before the wedding, but apparently I used up all my energy."

"Imagine that." I muse, chuckling. I scoot across the white bed separating me from my wife. The a/c finally kicked in, and I could now stand to hold my wife close without overheating.

I tugged her gently into my arms, and we lay together until we decide to order room service once Ness decides after all that she could go for something to eat. My animal genes inside are begging me to order two of everything on the menu, but I settle instead for a steak and potato omelet.

Renesmee orders a pancake breakfast-claiming she wouldn't eat more than one pancake and a few hash browns, but knowing my girl, she would eat the whole plate and even then would she eye my food.

Once we have ordered with the promise that it would be there in 30 minutes, we sit awkwardly for a moment trying to figure out what to do with ourselves and all this time.

"I'm going to take a shower," I decided after a few minutes. "Join me?"

A smile breaks out on Renesmee's face, and I lead her into the ensuite. I run a cool shower and collect my shampoo and body wash, along with Nessies toiletries.

I step into the stream of water while I wait for Renesmee to join. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice her take a tablet out of a plastic case and dry swallow it. I assume it's just birth control, so I didn't bother questioning it until I started to realize that we didn't use a condom last night. Then slowly fears sets in. Most of the wives and girlfriends of pack members had reported that birth control pills were the only sometimes efficient and that condoms were the only guarantee.

"Fuck," I muttered. Mad at myself for forgetting. How could I be so stupid?

"What's wrong?" She questioned

"We didn't use a condom last night."

"Oh..." She thought for a moment. Well, I'm on birth control. We should be okay." She confidently states until I explained my thoughts again. "I have some morning after pills as a just in case. I'll take one, and it will be okay." I nod and smile weakly, looking down at the shower floor.

"Hey. Stop worrying. We're on our honeymoon. Let's enjoy!" She pleads me. I solemnly agree and look into her eyes which look lustfully back. Kissing her naked under the spray of the shower is a new sensation. The water hits my back kneading out the knots in my muscles.

We have to stop soon so we can open the door for our food, so I pick up her chamomile shampoo, massaging it through her wet, long, tangled brown curls. She lets me try to be helpful before pressing her hand into me to play back the last few moments of discomfort, and yet, love.

While she's working the shampoo properly into her hair, rinsing it out and working in the condition before popping it in a big wet bun, I wash my hair and pick up the loofa. I squirt a bit of her magnolia body wash into the mesh, washing her body clean, from sweat, make-up, sex, and blood.

When she's clean, I let her rinse off before cleaning my own body while she leans against the stone wall watching and biting her plump heart shaped lips. I hurry to finish and shut off the shower.

Grabbing a soft white towel I wrap it around my waist before hand her one, helping her over the step separating the large shower from the title floor, kiss her quickly before leaving to find clothes.

I find some khaki shorts, navy boxer briefs and a white v-neck shirt that sticks to my wet chest. I rub the towel over my hair before combing it out with my fingers.

There is a knock on the door, so I make my way out of the bedroom, past the living room and to the door.

I pull open the door and a boy about 20 in a room service uniform, wheels the cart in. He casually chats with me while he sets the plates out at the small kitchen table in the kitchenette. It's weird talking to him, not only because he's on the outside of the drama that is supernatural but because all the wolves are well into their twenties and the Cullen's are all much older. He asks why I'm here and I inform him it's my honeymoon and he congratulates me with a pat on the back.

"Sign here." The guy tells me pointing to a slip of paper with a few numbers and a line at the bottom.

"What's this?" I ask politely.

"Just the receipt to charge this to your credit card." That damn Cullen card was my enemy. Sure it's what does and would keep my wife in her favored lifestyle. The unlimited Cullen money had meant a lavish way of life, but I was her husband now. Edward and Carlisle shouldn't have to take care of her the rest of her existence.

"Can I pay cash? It's easier than credit." I reason.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Let me just get my wallet."

Back in the bedroom, Renesmee sits on the loveseat. Her long hair looks freshly brushed and sits over her shoulders and down to the hem of her white cotton shorts creating wet spots on her light blue tee shirt. I focus on finding my wallet and not on my utterly fuckable wife sitting in front of me as I feel my shorts get a little tighter.

"Who's out there?" She asks sweetly. Memories of that sweet voice and all of her whimpers and moans of pleasure from the long night of me pleasuring her rush through my head.

My hand hits the leather wallet in my bag just in time because of a minute longer, and I don't think I can keep collected much longer.

"Just the room service guy. Come on out if you want." I say walking to the door. I can feel my boner becoming slowly more prominent as I push past the door and hand him the cash. I can't make eye contact, so I look at the suit. It's truly a beautiful room. No wonder it cost $1,300 just for a night.

"Have a good day. And have a nice honeymoon." The room service guy calls over his shoulder.

"Thanks and you too!" I tell him.

"Thanks!" Nessie's voice rings from behind. I close the door quickly to turn and see my wife.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I growl, stalking over to her like she's my prey and I'm a wolf again.

"Do enlighten me." She says back hotly.

Thanks to vampire speed she is suddenly sitting on the couch near me, looking at her light blue nails though I can she is falling out of the roll she is trying to play every second and the smell her arousal is filling the room. She crosses her left leg over her right. Whether it's in an attempt to keep her reserve or to relieve the tension that I'm positive accompanies the sweet smell that's begun to fill my wolf enhanced nose I'm not sure, but all I can think about is fucking her. I'm pushing her down, so she's laying on the couch before I even know what I'm doing. I finish the movement by climbing over her. One leg between her legs the other one in a strange position holding me up on the ground.

"Jacob," She complains, "Please." She begs.

"You know you need to ask for what you want my dear Renesmee Carlie Black." I taunt.

She lets out a huff.

"Fuck me, Jacob. Please."

"That's better," I whisper into her ear before nibbling quickly on the lobe.

She moans rubbing herself on my leg. We made love last night, but this morning she just needs to fuck. We lose clothes in a hurry as I bring her to the bedroom. Neither of us skilled enough to try and balance on the couch.

I'm pushed back onto the bed, and Renesmee climbs onto me. Kissing me heatedly while sitting on my stomach before pulling away in the middle of a fiery kiss.

"Condoms." She states, standing again. I point to the bag they are in, and she finds them quickly. She tears the foil wrapper and goes to put it on me but looks helplessly up at my after a moment with a giggle.

I smile and roll it on myself for her before lying back down. She climbs back on me kissing me again before shifting and awkwardly lowering herself onto my length, and we both groan at the sensation of being together again.

Once we have both been satisfied both sexually and food wise we decide to watch a movie. I'm not sure what it's about as I take to looking out the window and tracing lines and circles and squiggles on her legs her long slim legs.

"I wish we could stay here longer." She says, toying with the idea.

"Whatever you want Mrs. Black, you can have it," I tell her. She used her elbows on the armrest to hoist herself and laying on her side over my body. I wrap her into my arms, and she looks up dreamily.

"Mrs. Black. You make me feel old, like my mom", she pauses thoughtfully. "Anyway, we have Paris. We three weeks of tours and meals to go to. I don't want to miss that. Rose and I spent a lot of time planning that."

"First of all, your mom is only a year older than me. But can move things around," I assure her smoothing out her hair.

"Okay." She mumbles with a yawn. She needs to hunt. She typically starts to get sleepy when she's not hunted in a while, but I let her sleep on my chest for a while. It reminds me of when she was a baby, and she would sleep in my arms of nestled into my chest. It sounds creepy considering everything, but that's what's special about an imprint. I've always been there for her and been able to love her in different ways over time. I drift off beside my wife for a few minutes before waking up. I leave her to sleep more and move into the living room to make calls to the airline and Paris so that we can stay here a night longer.

I pick up clothes and various objects tossed around the bedroom as I end my call list by asking room service to come and clean.

I make my way back over to my sleeping wife. I kneel down next to her, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Nessie wake up."

She mumbles something inaudible in response, rolling over into the side on the couch, throwing her left arm over her face and ear. I laugh and stand up.

"We are leaving tomorrow at 10 am for the airport," I inform her as she sits up. I lay down resting my head in her lap, and she runs her fingers through my hair, sighing happily.

"Thank you." She murmurs in a thick voice. I nod and kiss her free hand.

The rest of the day is spent napping, watching movies, talking and kissing. Lunch passes, and we order Nesses favorite, grilled cheese, to our room. They are some of the best sandwiches I've ever had. The buttered bread is lightly crisped so that it almost melts on my tongue. The cheese is some fancy one but tastes like any other cheddar. It's melted just right and still hot so that it oozes from the sides. Full, I fall asleep and only hear my wife when she tells me she is going to go hunt.

I'm awake before she's back, so I make reservations for dinner. I pick out a tight black dress with a deep v neck and some heels for Renesmee, leaving it on the bed before dressing myself in a dark shirt and the same jeans from last night.

I run down to the gift shop where I saw flowers yesterday and pick out a single red rose for Nessie.

It's 5 pm before Renesmee comes back in. I give her the rose and tell her to get dressed.

We make our way to the hotel restaurant and eat before going back to our suite. When we are back the room is covered in the red roses petals and candles I asked room service to help set up.

We make love all night only falling asleep around 1 am, and I find myself reflecting on my life- Bella rejecting me, becoming a wolf, imprinting on Renesmee, and I know I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading chapter five! I'm just like any other author on fanfiction, so I love getting the emails that let me know I've gotten a review or follow so please take a moment and let me know what you think! Those who review get a sneak peek at whatever chapter I'm working on which is always a bonus!

-Anna


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 6  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 2,263  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

 **Jacob**

Paris is beautiful, but Renesmee and I seem to become more familiar with our bedroom. The third week of our four-week honeymoon Ness decides she wants to visit Italy and meet Aro and his clan while we are in Europe. She wasn't very old when everything went down with Aro, and while she remembers him and the events that occurred with him, she has always been fascinated by him and his vast power. I can't help but agree, so we book the soonest flight. When we land we hire a car to take us into Volterra.

The red sun is setting over the old brick castle when we are dropped off. I smile reassuringly at my wife who seems to be regretting her choice. I push open the door, and we follow the sharp vampire smell down to a receptionist desk.

"Hello?" Nessie calls.

There's no answer until I call out myself.

A tall woman with brown hair hurries out.

"I'm sorry." She starts in a throaty voice. "We are closed for the evening, but we have two tours tomorrow at 8 am and noon if you come back." She tells us in broken English. She's human and doesn't seem to know of our supernatural origins.

Renesmee delicately sets her hands on the desk with a sweet smile, but a hint of weakness lies behind her charming facade.

"I'm Renesmee Black. Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter. Tell Aro I'm here. I'm sure he will be more than happy to talk to take my husband and me on… a personal tour." She states in a hushed voice.

The women look confused as she stumbles off, back to where she came from.

I pull her flush into my chest wrapping my arms around her small waist ensuring she can't turn around to look at me. It's almost like foreplay. Nesses display of how convincing she could be, had me turned on making wonder if Aro would frown upon me taking my wife in a quick and dirty way on his waiting room floor.

The women come back in, still bewildered and informs us that Aro can see us. Two guard members come out from another set of doors and flank us as we walk down the long dungeon like halls.

I look at my wife, uncertainty, as we approach two tall wooden doors. The human women pushing open the doors and we enter the vaulted ceiling, marble-encrusted room and I shiver at the eerie feeling.

Aro sits alone in his throne and looks right at us before standing and extending his arms into a hug. He's in front of us in a flash. He takes my wife into a hug, and she accepts almost like they are old friends and not like their families were at war with one another.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Look how you've grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Renesmee Black."

"How could I forget?" He shrills in his faded voice. "This I presume is Jacob Black. Alpha and Chief of the Quileute tribe in America?"

"One of them yeah," I inform him. He just nods.

"Well come with me, my friends. Let's get to know one another."

I give my wife a side look, but she doesn't seem phased. I follow him up the marble stairs and take Renesmee's hand as we pass towering thrones.

The room here is more comfortable than the throne room. A few guards members linger in the chamber until Aro sends them out and asks for Marcus and Caius.

The conversation almost feels like I'm talking to one of the Cullen's or a tribe member. Except we aren't. And this guy won't even think twice before killing me. Nessie seems almost star struck to be meeting the man she has studied through mythology websites, books and personal stories by those she has encountered.

"You don't know your pregnant do you?" A raspy voice asks from a door behind Renesmee and me.

I'm the first of the two of us to process what the pale old vampire has just said.

"She's not pregnant." I clarify.

"I knew you didn't know."

"Why do you-."

"Marcus can sense how strong relationships are between people or vampires," Ness whispers in a distracted voice, and she grips my forearm. "But like you said I'm not-"

"There are six people in the room. My brothers and myself. You and your husband and someone who has a strong bond towards you and recognizes your spouse. Though neither of you returns the emotion." He ghosts. "I conclude you're pregnant."

I look at my wife, my imprint, my soulmate, sitting next to me on the old sofa in the dim and dusty room and I have to agree with Marcus. She looks thicker- not fat around her midsection, and the bra doesn't seem to fit as it did three weeks ago.

"No. I'm sorry, but this won't do." Aro frets in front of us. "The child. He'll have to be given to us. Or killed. We can't have a hybrid vampire and a wolf shapeshifter raising their mutt bread off in Northern America. It won't do."

"You are not taking my baby. You're not making plans for my child's future seconds after I find out I'm pregnant and your laws will not affect my child." She tells him sternly with a growl. "My baby will only be a 1/4th vampire. He or she should be more wolf or human than anything."

"Renesmee please calm down." I urge, but she won't listen, she starts to make her way to the door, but Caius is faster.

"We're going to have to ask you to stay." His voice is anything but polite. Wickedness steps from his lips fill every word.

"We're leaving," I inform pulling Renesmee to the door.

"Renata. We could use your assistance." Aro says in a normal speaking voice.

Two women stroll in, and I find myself distracted by the door they came in through. The light fixtures. The pattern of the sofa. I try hard to focus on the situation at hand, but Renesmee seems to be equally distracted.

"Why don't you come with me." A beautiful women whispers in my ear. I feel seduced by her and want to follow, and I take her hand as she leads me to the door she came from. Renesmee follows, and I feel like a child following his mother. I'm completely unaware of where we are going, but I can't help but put my trust in her.

"Heidi, the room in the west wing." The other women, Renata, tells Heidi in a beautiful whisper. I'm in a trance, induced by the beautiful vampires around me.

I'm lead into a stone, dungeon-like room. There are no windows and only a queen sized bed and a desk. As soon as the women leave taking their compelling aura with them, I realize I'm locked in, and my wife is nowhere to be found. Panic sets in and I start hitting the large, heavy door until my fists bleed. I let my injuries hands heal before I continue to yell and hit things.

I'm not sure how long I've been here but I become tired, and I slump down the wall, crying. The genes in me that caused me to imprint on my wife is calling for her, but I can't get to her. I can feel her pain as well, a side effect of the imprint but sleep and hunger start to overpower my urge to break down the door, and I find myself in a dark, suffocating, dreamless sleep.

Renesmee

I'm locked in a dark room with nothing but a bed, an empty desk, and a chair. It's so lonely, and there's nothing I can do.

I've been here at least a week now.

I had my cell phone, but I got no service, and it died quickly.

Shit, this was bad.

We were due to home anytime now. Hopefully, they will notice something I wrong when we don't turn up.

Fuck.

My first day here I had hope that Alice would see what was going on because we were watching the Volturi brothers decisions but it didn't take my long to realize my desires would never become a reality since she couldn't see Jacob and myself and this intimately involved us. My next hope was maybe she would pick up on my baby, but soon I reasoned myself out of that idea too.

My baby, I didn't know him or her yet but I loved my baby so much. I almost felt the same pull to him that I felt with Jacob. The same overwhelming urge to be with her.

Jacob. My heart ached for him. I knew he was in pain too. Stupid imprint. We couldn't read each other's minds or anything, but the imprint meant we instinctively understood the intense emotions the other felt.

Only for a few minutes a day did I feel his joy when Corin brings Jacob and myself meals. Her happy compelling presences was the only thing that broke up the long hours.

I felt her coming down the hallway during my contemplation. She knocks politely before unlocking the door and letting herself in.

"Hello!" She chirps. Corin is always so perky, an attitude that is dramatically disputed her dark appearance. Her long, blond hair was often kept in an elegant up do's with some face framing left down. Her eyes were some of the darkest red I had ever seen, and her lips were often equally as red. She wore too much black eye makeup, but it looked good on her slim, tall, white face. She wore her black robe and Volturi necklace every day, but it almost looked good on her 21-year-old figure.

I shrug and pull the covers of my bed around my shoulders, shying from the beautiful women by tucking my head into knees from my seated position at the end of the bed.

"Oh come on. Lighten up! I'm arranging to get you some blood. You look thirsty, and Jacob said you get tired when you haven't hunted in awhile. Gotta keep up your energy for your baby." She rambles a lot, and I was glad she never stayed more than a few minutes.

"I don't drink humans," I grumble.

"Oh don't worry I'll find something suitable for you."

I only nod. I want to hate this woman, but I'm so compelled to like her.

"I thought you also might like a charge on your cell phone. There's no electricity down here, but if you give it to me, I can charge it and bring it at dinner." She gave out a huff. "I'm sorry we can't seem to get a signal down here, or you could call you mom and dad. I was also thinking about trying to get Aro to let you live up with the Wives." Corin seems genuinely concerned, but I know it can't be real. What possible reason would Aro have to let me live out my prison sentence anywhere else, and why would he ever go out of his way to ensure I could contact my mother.

"Thank you," I whisper betraying my mental battle to push her away. She comes and sits next to me and draws me into her arms. The cold is comforting and reminds me of my parents and relatives. Tears fall down my face, and I can't help but whimper. "I need Jacob. It hurts to be away from him. I can feel him hurting too."

"I'm sorry hun. Aro thinks it's in everyone's interest to keep you apart for now." She's trying to help, but I just want to scream. The calming effect is overpowered by my thoughts of my imprint.

"It's." I start wailing. "The imprint." I try to explain. "It's what makes us so attracted to each other." I feel so stupid, the way I said that

Corin nods and tries to understand and empathize, but she's not anyone's imprint. She can't understand. We are silent for awhile.

"It's strange," Corin starts after a while. "anyone else I use my influence on... They become happy and content with their situation, but you and Jacob are both wrecks."

I chuckle but don't want to do much more.

"It has been that imprinting thing you and Jacob keep talking about... It's stronger than any set of vampire mates I've met." Another pause. "Anyway, I need to get back to the wives before they start to feel ill again. I'll talk to Aro like I said, do you have your phone? I'll charge it." I nod and wave hopelessly at the desk. Once it's in her hand, she turns to leave. I settle back on the bed before jumping up.

"Corin!" I call gripping her free hand. "Did you have a mate?"

She smiles cockily and leaves the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I lose my will to go back to bed, choosing instead to settle on the rock floor. Letting sleep pull me down.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading chapter six! I'm just like any other author on fanfiction, so I love getting the emails that let me know I've gotten a review or follow so please take a moment and let me know what you think! Those who review get a sneak peek at whatever chapter I'm working on which is always a bonus!

-Anna


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 6  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 1,409  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

 **Renesmee**

Corin finally convinced Aro to lead Jacob, and I on walks once a day after our little chat last week. We've been here two weeks I'm beginning to grow impatient for my family, the sun, and fresh blood. The first day Jacob and I were allowed to see each other was intense we kissed and held each other while Corin stood and waited. Since Jacob and I had reunited temporarily, we had both slowly started to feel the effects of Corin's full power, the urge to be in her presences, drug-like, as she leads us around the castle. When she left us alone in our rooms each night after our walk and dinner, the sickening feelings would set back in our stomachs with both the ache for each other and the ache for Corin.

"Have I shown you the library yet?" Corin asks sweetly. She knows the answer, but I've learned she's just trying to make conversation.

"No, not yet," Jacob replies before me.

The library is vast and large with tall wood shelves that need a ladder to reach. What jumps out to me is laptops spread over the mahogany tables.

"The guards are in here a lot." She informs in her perky tone.

She leaves us to explore but manages to keep us away from the computers. Jacob (who isn't much of a reader) and I pick out a few books each and Corin promises to bring us back once we finished the books we have now.

That night when she leaves I sit at my untouched desk and turn on the reading light to start my book when I hear walking followed by voices as the stop short of my door as Corin's presences flood over me.

"She's not a guest or a prisoner. You will stop asking now for them to be moved in with Athenodora and Sulpicia now. I let them go on walks. I let them EAT!" Aro rants in a dull roar.

"The girls pregnant and the boy is going to hurt someone if we keep them there. They get so sick when I leave to tend to the wives or Caius. I could much better do my job if they were staying in the vacant auxiliary chamber in the tower." Corin rebuts.

"It's not a vacant chamber. It was the living quarters of my sister and brother-in-law." Aro reminds her in a harsh whisper.

"You act like her death is everyone else's fault. She died in your hands, Aro." Corin sighs. "I'm leaving the guard." She decides.

"I won't allow-"

"I'm not your prisoner, and I'm free to go when I want. You said so yourself."

"Corin be reasonable."

"I am."

"What's your full name? The one you were given as a human?"

"I don't have one." She admits shamefully.

"Corin Volturi. That's your name. Why do you doubt and deny your family."

"It's more of a live-in employment system." She corrects. Aro sighs deeply and waits a minute before he can respond.

"The hybrid and the shapeshifter will be moved to the tower, but only if you stay. Their impending torture awaits if you don't comply. I wonder how a hybrid would respond to being impregnated by a full vampire... One like myself." He muses. Footsteps recede in opposite directions, and my stomach churns.

I don't want to read anymore. I just want to cry and hope Corin stays.

When I wake the next morning, I notice clean air flowing into my room, cooling my warm body, disoriented I sit and look around before my eye locks on the open door. I'm out of my bed and down the hall to Jacob's room before I even realize I have moved. His door is open too, and he lies in only his boxers on the white bed. I consider closing it as I walk in but leave it open, afraid it will lock.

I slide in next to him and relax when my warm bare skin touches his hot flesh.

I want to wake him but wait a while, bathing in the complete feeling washing over me.

"Wake up sleepyhead," I whisper after some time. He jerks and his muscles ripple from his shoulders down to his toes.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob says in a low, sleepy voice.

"The doors were left open."

He sits up quickly and urgently starts pulling in clothes from the stack of clothes they had given him.

"Let's go! We could get home!"

"The doors weren't an accident. They know we can leave now, but I don't think it's an invitation to. Come back to bed."

My husband looks torn but undresses again. Closes the door to a crack and comes back and lays down with me.

"This is pretty fucked up, isn't it," Jacob whispers after a minute, and I nod

"They say the first few months of pregnancy your supposedly pretty horny," I tell Jake with a laugh after another long pause. He looks at me like I'm crazy and laughs.

"Are you saying something." He mutters darkly, kissing my jaw.

"Na." I give him a quick peck. "I just wonder if this will be a typical pregnancy."

Jacob says something about being a tease before resuming kissing my face.

"Jacob, anyone could walk in or hear."

"So? You're already pregnant. I think they've assumed at this point that we have sex."

Instinctively my hand falls to my belly, but I pull it back looking suspiciously at my hand.

"What is it?" He whispers into my neck.

"Feel," I instruct, taking his hand and placing it on the forming bump. The skin is hard and cooler, and he seems to notice this too. He moves his hand, and I put mine there too, moving my hand around the lump.

"Not a typical pregnancy." He tells me. "Your mom looked seven months after two weeks, but you've been pregnant somewhere between one month and two weeks."

"Dr. Black and his fancy medical mumbo jumbo." I laugh and start wiggling when he starts to tickle me. I laugh, and he laughs back as both tickle each other and thrash around playfully enjoying being alone and together.

Once we've settled down, I find myself resting a hand on my bump again.

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

"A boy. I want to have that big family with the older brother to protect his younger sisters. But I would love a girl too because I could take her shopping."

"If our son were gay you would have the best of both worlds." He chuckles. "What would you name our son?"

William seems to slide off my tongue effortlessly and without thought but I like the name.

"After your dad." I clarify. He nods and accepts it.

"And our daughter?"

"How about you name her," I suggest. He thinks for a bit, tracing circles over my bump.

"Sarah." He decides.

"Sarah." I muse, testing it out for myself. "It's beautiful."

We spend the rest of the morning laying in bed cuddling, and for some reason I feel better being here now that I'm with Jacob, talking about our baby.

"Snap a picture! They look so cute!" Corin squeals. A tall Mediterranean woman with light brown hair in a black robe giggles behind Corin.

"Once you have clothes on I want to introduce you to Chelsea, and then we will go track down her mate Afton," Corin explains.

"Why were the doors open?" I ask Corin while I sit on the bed, watching Jacob slowly get dressed.

"Aro is going to let you both move into the tower."

"What's there?"

"Sunlight." She says with a laugh. "It's where the wives, Aro and Caius, Chelsea and Afton and myself stay. There's an empty room from when Marcus still lived up there with his late mate."

"Oh." I nod and stand up seeing Jacob now dressed.

"Grab your clothes and stuff. Let's go!" Corin says happily.

We do as told then follow her down hallways, climb flights of stairs and finally enter an airy white room looking over the city. The windows are open, and the curtains flutter. I can finally breathe again, and it's nice.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading chapter seven! I'm just like any other author on fanfiction, so I love getting the emails that let me know I've gotten a review or follow so please take a moment and let me know what you think! Those who review get a sneak peek at whatever chapter I'm working on which is always a bonus!

-Anna


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 8  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 2,590  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

 **Bella**

"Edward will you please check when they were supposed to get here again. Maybe we miss read it!" I pace in circles our bedroom at the Cullen house, nervously shaking my wrists, a layover from being nervous when I was a human. My family told me soon I would fade away from my human habits, but it hasn't happened yet.

"Bella stop. They were supposed to be here last week, and they aren't. There is nothing we can do right now until we hear from them. They are probably fine. If they are anything like us..." He trails off.

"Ew. That's my best friend and my daughter. Just ew." I shutter with a laugh.

"Bella. Have you heard from her?" I glance over at the entry to the dining room where Rosalie stands. "Have you looked at her credit card? You could see if she's checked out." Rosalie reasons in her monotone voice.

"We hadn't thought about that." I move over to my sister and hug her.

"Hey Bella," she leans back from our hug, her smile reassuring "She's okay. I promise."

"Thank you, Rosalie," I tell her sincerely.

"Don't mention it."

"Bella!" Alice howls from her bedroom. I looked over at Emmett who was laughing from the love seat near me.

"Apparently Jasper isn't doing it for her anymore," Emmett says with a laugh.

"Jasper is out with Carlisle you perv," Edward says as he walks, over sitting on the bed next to where I stand, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my back. I smile at him but stay standing.

"I should go check on her." The two men nod, and we start walking down the hallway. Alice meets me halfway looking panicked and confused in her pj's, despite it being the middle of the day.

"Aro. I think he's connected to Renesmee and Jacob. I was looking through people's futures, and Aro blurred, like when I'm trying to look at the futures around Wolves or Ness."

"You're sure?" I ask. Aro can't have my daughter. It just didn't make sense. How would they have run it into each other in the first place?

"It does look the same. Your mind I mean." Edward explains.

"Then let's go to Volterra!" I shout as I start pacing again, taking quick, nervous breaths.

"Calm down. Let's not rush into a trip to Italy." Edward laughs, pulling me flush against his soft, warm body. I relaxed into him and sighed.

"I miss her. I haven't seen her in over a month, and I don't feel right about this."

"Let's talk to Carlisle and see what he thinks then."

I nod and turn into his chest, whimpering. I just want my baby girl back.

Jasper and Carlisle aren't back until late that evening, and I ask everyone to join me in the living room. Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme are filled in, and we eventually decide that there is no harm in going over and paying a visit.

Travel plans are made for Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and myself to go. There is no point in Rose or Emmett going over, and Edward and Alice just become liabilities in the presences of the Volturi. Carlisle wants to leave me home too because Aro has no one like me, but I insist so soon the four of us leave for Volterra.

"Take my car." Carlisle directs. I pull my suitcase over to his worn black Mercedes.

I climb into the back seat. Esme and Carlisle get into the seat in front. Jasper is last, and he sits in the middle seat next to me warping an arm around me.

"I promise we will get to her Bell." I feel him sending out calming waves and Esme and Carlisle visibly relax. "She may be your daughter, but she's my niece." He says with a laugh. I nod and lean into my brother. I wish I could sleep to take a break from this pain. I wonder if all mothers love their children this much or if it had something to do with being a vampire.

We pull into the airport and park, make our to the crowd waiting in line for security, make our way to the small airport and find our gate. The planes delayed and I'm antsy as I bounce in the plastic leather chair.

Without much thought I find myself leaving my family and moving swiftly down the crowded hall.

I wish I could cry.

I need to get rid of some of the stress and pain built up but I can't. Images of Renesmee start flashing through my head, burning in my mind.

"I think we should go for a walk," Esme whispers, catching up with me, taking my hand. I nod and follow my mother-in-law.

"I remember when Jasper and Alice just found us. It was 1950." She chuckled. "Alice was so perky and wanted to talk to everyone, but Jasper was content with just sitting in the living room or their bedroom so about two years in I offered we find him place for a study in the house so he could have his space. It was the first real conversation I had with him. We would work on plans for the study or build for only a few hours a week but I loved to hear all the stories he had to tell and he would always listen intently when I told him my own stories." She smiled warmly at thoughts of her early days with her son.

"You two don't seem very close," I note. She nods, accepting my statement.

"No, Jasper is a lot quieter and prefers to spend time with his brothers but the first few years Emmett and Edward intimidated him quite a bit and Carlisle, of course, works often."

"What's one of your favorite memories of Jasper?" I spend less time with Jasper out of my two brothers and even less time when I start adding in the time I spend with Jacob, Renesmee, Edward and my sisters.

"It was Carlisle's idea for Alice and Jasper to marry. We were married, Rosalie and Emmett were married, but Alice and Jasper never seemed even to consider it, so one day when Jasper was out with Carlisle, he mentioned his idea to Jasper. Jasper just lit up after that, planning a proposal. Of course, it kept changing which left Alice confused by her visions. Once he had decided on how he was going to propose, sure she knew exactly what was happening, this was before we had much interaction with wolves let alone half-breeds so you couldn't exactly hide things from Alice back then, but Alice let him have his fun. I knew of course that Jasper loved Alice but, their love is different than any of our other relationships, so it was my first exposure to how pleasant of a couple they were together.

"How'd he propose?"

"Oh, it was very tacky. Candles in the woods leading up to a clearing, we were living on the east coast at the time. It was all charming, and Edward was able to recount it all to us from nearby."

"That's lovely," I sigh both out of adoration and jealousy. " I wish I had my own sweet, well thought out moment like that with Edward, and then even the wedding was hard with everything going on with the Jacob and the wolves."

"I understand dear. But you have as much time as you want. You can have another wedding someday." I nod and smile thankfully at this incredible woman who I have to support me. I wish that I was able to have my mother with me for the rest of time, but Esme was a good trade off.

All the wife and mother stuff made me begin to miss my daughter, so we make our way back. Without food or coffee to distract myself I text Edward for a while before he goes to work. Finally, we are called to board, so we shuffle into our coach seats.

The trip is long and tedious, and I'm antsy the whole way. The anticipation of finding my daughter is getting to me. We don't waste time with a car and run all the way to Volterra. Windswept hair and all we make our way into the castle where the silly receptionist just stares at us blankly when we ask about Renesmee and Jacob. Heidi bitchily asks us to wait and finally, we are finally led into the throne room.

"What a surprise." Aro hisses as he leads us in. Carlisle holds out his hand out, emotionless, not to shake hands but to get the memory reading out of the way.

"Though I believe you know why we are here, friend." Carlisle murmured gruffly while Aro makes his way over.

Aro breaths in deeply when their hands come in contact, and they stand looking just past one another's shoulders for a minute. The older vampire releases my father-in-law's hand before walking over to where the rest of us stand together.

"Of course your lovely wife. Esme, it's been too long, my dear."

"The last time we saw each other we didn't exactly leave off on good term." She chuckles and gives him a polite nod before too extending her hand, Aro shakes it but doesn't take her memories.

"Jasper." He says curtly shaking his hand once looking at me, skipping his memories as well.

"Isabella, of course. I'm so sorry we couldn't make it out to Renesmee's wedding. Such a lovely invitation. I hope you will send me photos of your daughter and son-in-law."

"Sure," I grunt, ignoring his invitation for a hug, instead offering a handshake, a glimmer in his eye says he hopes the handshake means more than what it does and holds onto my hand a little too long before dropping it and acting as nothing happened.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Do you know anything about where my granddaughter might be?" Esme asks kindly. "She was supposed to be back from her honeymoon over a week ago. Edward and Bella m, actually all of us are worried sick. Alice wondered if you might be connected."

"I'm sorry sweet Esme. The last time I saw her, she must have been two. Now if you'll excuse me, though it's always a pleasure to see you, I have some things to attend to." He turns to walk to his throne. I could feel the hope of finding my baby slipping.

"Aro please." He turns to look at me. "Don't do this. I need her back." I begged. He smiles his sickly sweet smile and walks away wordlessly. "Carlisle. Please, there has to be something else we can do."

"We can talk outside." I draw in shaky breaths and let him lead me out.

It's almost 11 at night outside. The three of us obediently follow Carlisle, racing at vampire speed until we reach a motel. He pays for two rooms, one with two double beds and another with a king sized bed. However, we all meet in Carlisle and Esme's room.

As we discuss plans, we decide there is an excellent chance the Volturi know where my daughter and best friend. We resolve to take some time to collect ourselves, so Jasper leads me to our room. We sit quietly for almost two hours before I speak.

"Penny for your thought?" I feel stupid that that's the best I could come up with, trying to break the silence

"Being in the army gave me exactly one good thing. I'm strategic," His voice is still and unaffected as he speaks which calms me, or maybe that's just him in general. "I'm thinking through how we could get Jacob and Nessie back, assuming they are even in the castle, but without a mind reader we have no proof that they are even there and Aro is bigger and stronger on all accounts." I sigh and lay back on my own bed in defeat.

"Do you ever consider the weird ways your humanity and your human life reflect on your vampire life? My memories are already starting the get fuzzy and fade, but I still do my nervous ticks once in awhile or sit or lay down just because I can. I could stand on one leg forever and never get tired, maybe a little bored, but I know human Bella could never have done that. I can't even imagine how, for someone like Aro, life would feel after thousands of years." Jaspers hmm's in response.

"I wonder if it's even worth trying to appeal to his humanity." He mutters.

"What's that?" Another human, reaction. I heard what he said.

"Aro lost his sister after they turned, and it's well known that he's still depressed over that. I wonder if we could appeal to that."

"Jasper, you're a genius."

"Don't get too excited yet," he chuckles. "I'm not even sure what we would say or if it would work considering we don't fully understand why he's holding them."

"A hybrid married to a werewolf through some unexplained powerful bond… Yeah, I wonder."

"That's not sufficient. It's a lot easier to watch them and understand from an outside perspective than it would ever be to lock them out to observe. You don't think Nessies…"

"She's what?"

"If she's pregnant and Aro wants to see the baby first hand. That's a whole other thing."

"My daughter is nine years old. I would not like to think about the fact that my daughter is having sex thank you very much. I'm sure they were carefully anyway. She was a honeymoon baby. I don't think she wants to be a mom yet, let alone become a mom by accident."

"Bella, be realistic. Your daughter is a twenty-year-old woman who just got married and is on her honeymoon." I glared at him until my phone started ringing. Edward's picture was on the screen with Facetime written on the top. I answer to see my distressed husband.

"Renesmee's pregnant." Edward, his voice short.

"I know," I whisper, looking at my husband, who's concern matches my own. Jasper chuckles from his bed next to me, and a shoot him a glare. "She's your niece too," I shout, throwing a very accurately aimed pillow at him, hard. He lets it hit him before lightly tossing it back. There's a knock on the door, and Jasper lets Esme and Carlisle in. Edward and I keep looking at each other through the phone until Jasper starts talking. I click the button that turns the phone to allow Edward to see as Jasper explains what he thought about Aro's sister.

"What if we are just nice and reason with him? In the end, we just need him to give us Renesmee and Jacob. I can tell he's thinking more but isn't saying it to keep it out of Carlisle's memories.

We agree to leave soon after with our hearts set on getting my daughter back.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading chapter eight! I'm just like any other author on fanfiction, so I love getting the emails that let me know I've gotten a review or follow so please take a moment and let me know what you think! Those who review get a sneak peek at whatever chapter I'm working on which is always a bonus!

-Anna


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 9  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 1,888  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

 **Renesmee**

"What if we didn't live with my parents and family once we have the baby." We were lying naked in our new shared bed in the castle. Sun and a cool breeze streamed through the large windows. It's very Great Gatsby in here with floaty white curtains and oversized white bedding. Jacob rubs his hand over my tiny baby bump, looking at me curiously.

"Do you want to live on the Rez instead?"

"I meant more like all the way away from everyone else. In Seattle or something. Get an apartment and have a chance to live on our own and be new parents and newlyweds."

"I don't want just to be living off your parent's money and pretending to be independent. I like the idea but…"

"Well, it's my dad and my grandpa's money. My mom's living off it too. And she seems perfectly happy."

"I'm not sure that helps your point."

"You could get a job? At least that would help pass the time."

He sighs and curls in closer to me and continues to run his hand mindlessly over my cold belly that's begun to function almost like an ice pack.

There's a knock on the door, and Corin lets herself in. I sit up and tuck the covers under my armpits and greet her wife a smile. She sighs happily, setting the tray of tea, coffee, and cookies on the table.

"It is so much nicer for me to be in here now! You're both so much happier." She chirps.

"And ironically now we want you in here less and less." Jacob chuckles.

"Oh don't worry. I won't stick around."

"Caius!" Someone whispers harshly in the hallway. Caius scurries past the door, and Corin looks over her shoulder. She smiles politely.

"Enjoy your tea and cookies!" She chirps before leaving to lock our door and join the commotion. I jump out of bed and run to the wall next to the door to try and listen.

"Nice ass!" Jacob calls. I laugh and wiggle my butt for him. He jumps out of bed and pins my hands against the wall above my hands with his own kissing my neck, making me forget all about Corin.

 **Jane**

"Caius!" I whisper harshly up the stairs into the wives tower. He whips over to me with his finger over his lips.

"Our guests are up here with the door open." He mutters to me. Corin comes out closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Well, we have some other guests at the moment. The Cullen's have returned."

"Aro typically deals with the Cullen's." Caius sounds bored and beings to walk away.

"He is… indisposed." We suddenly hear grunts and moans come from the room where the hybrid and the wolf are staying. "Much like them." I shudder thinking about Aro with Sulpicia. "I believe you are better equipped to deal with the Cullen's anyway." This seems to peak his interest. "Aro and Carlisle are friends, and it tends to in the way of him dealing with that abomination of a coven." He nods pondering my words. I begin to retreat down the stairs, either to find Aro or lead Caius to the Cullens. After a few paces, I hear his almost silent footsteps behind me.

When we reach the throne room where the Cullen's wait Caius steps in front of me. They look thrown off for a moment before Bella requests to see Aro.

"He won't be available for a while, and because I know your time is valuable, it would be my pleasure to help you," Caius explains. The overwhelming, yet manufactured feeling of empathy pushes through my tough exterior, and I can see Caius is affected as well. I look at him, and he gives me a nod allowing me to I inflict my powers on Jasper, the source of the empathy and the feeling immediately falls away. Bella extends her shield over Jasper, pushing me out but with the shield over Jasper, he can no longer affect Caius and me.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way," Caius mutters. "Can we get on with our business?"

"You are holding my daughter, best friend, and grandchild and you have no right to." Bella's face softens in an attempt to make Caius feel sorry for her. "Please, we just want to take them home safely." Her voice is hardly above a whisper, and if she were human, I would assume she was about to cry.

"It was your daughter who willingly came to visit. She was a bit star struck as a matter of fac. Besides, your daughter was already a liability and with her carrying God knows what... there's just no need to add a human-vampire-wolf into the mix."

"Your jurisdiction does not extend to the wolves or humans. You have no say over Jacob or his child." Esme adds in. She has a delightful voice, and I can understand while all the Cullen's regard her as a mother.

"The child's mother is a hybrid vampire whose parents both vampires. I fully believe that we have a say over the child, even if it turns out fully human which I highly doubt because it would be a human allowed to walk around with our secret and there's no telling what a little eight years old being raised by vampires and wolves might say. Furthermore, the wolf and your child have a strange, intense bond, so even we couldn't stand to have them separated, and I don't know that they would choose to be apart given the option anyway."

"Caius, I just want to see my daughter once. It hurts to be away from her."

"There's something about your coven and your refusal to drink from humans that makes you all a little too human yourselves." Caius muses. "No matter. There is absolutely no reason I can think of release the young couple until the child is dealt with. Now you needed help with; I will bid you good day." Caius turns sharply, and I follow after.

"Jane!" Bella shrieks. "What is it where your brother. Or Caius, your wife. Taken from you for no reason at all."

Caius doesn't stop, though does slow slightly. Before we reach the stairs, he stops and turns around.

"I will allow you to see them this one time, for a few minutes, but they stay here," Caius says, carefully. "If you'll follow me." The Cullens scurry after Caius like children being lead to candy. We hurry up the flights of stairs before making it to the lounging room where we left Corin before. Caius leads Corin away before coming back to get the Cullens. Caius avoids eye contact with me as Corin leads them away.

 **Renesmee**

Corin rushes into our room, and we both yell out surprised by her as she walks in, in the middle of sex.

"Get dressed and make the bed." She instructs sternly, pointing at the dresser before rushing back out. We stumble to the dresser and sort through the sparse amount of clothing. Jake pulls on a green t-shirt and jeans, and I find a blue striped sundress. There isn't underwear for either of us, so I put on my bra that I arrived at the castle in and we both go commando. We straighten the bed sheets and sit on the couch and what for whatever is about to happen.

Finally, there's a knock on the door and Corin leads four people in. I have to blink a few times before I even realize who's standing in front of me. I gasp and stand up, running to my mom. I sob as she holds me and strokes my hair, muttering that it's all going to be okay.

"How are you even here?" I finally whisper. My mom looks over at Jacob who is still sitting on the couch with an unreadable expression on his face. She brings me over to my husband, and we sit. Jasper, grandma, and grandpa follow over, and Corin excuses herself.

"Alice couldn't see Aro anymore so once you went missing we figured it was worth a shot."

"I'm pregnant," I whisper to my mom, leaning into her to put my head on her chest.

"We worked that out."

"I'm so scared. Aro won't let us leave, and I just want to go home. I supposed to have my mom and my aunts with me for my pregnancy. I want to go baby shopping with Lucy. I mean what's she going to think when she sees me after a year of ignoring her and I have a baby. She's going to think I hate her."

"Unfortunately at this point we can't change your circumstances so just be happy with are with your husband and that he gets to be here for your pregnancy. Think about this as your last chance to just be the two of you for the rest of you existences so just enjoy that time." My mother always seems to know what to say and how to comfort me. You wouldn't guess that she is only 28.

"That doesn't mean we are going to stop trying to bring you home with your baby," Jasper pipes in.

"I appreciate that Uncle Jasper." I stand up and give him a tight squeeze. My grandma grabs me before I sit down and hugs me as well. I give Grandpa a hug quickly as well.

"I'm fighting the urge to be your doctor right now and instead just be your grandpa.' I chuckle and pull him closer. Once I pull back, I turn to see Jacob and my mom embracing. I make eye contact with my mom, and she smiles.

"I missed you a lot, but I wanted my best friend too!" I giggle, but my smile fades when I hear the door open. I turn to see Corin standing there, and immediately my tears start again.

"It's time for you guests to leave." Her voice is still and controlled however painful look lingers in her eyes.

"Please. Can they just stay a little longer." I don't want to cry and have their last memory be of my tears, but my lower lip trembled and my eyes sting.

"It's been long enough." Demetrius appears behind her and seems to strengthen her wavering resolve.

"We will see you soon." My mother reassures me. "You and your very healthy baby." I cling to her but see Demetrius walking towards us, so I let her go and make my way back down the line hugging everyone.

"You are strong." My grandma whispers to me. "And you will be an amazing mother." Jacob hugs everyone as well. When my family turns to leave, my knees give out, and he clings to me, supporting me until he eases us down, so we are both sitting on the floor. We both cry at the pain of not knowing when or if we would ever see our friends and family again and the uncertainty for our future.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading chapter nine! I'm just like any other author on fanfiction, so I love getting the emails that let me know I've gotten a review or follow so please take a moment and let me know what you think! Those who review get a sneak peek at whatever chapter I'm working on which is always a bonus!

-Anna


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 10  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 2,562  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

 **Renesmee**

I giggle as Jacob lays further down the bed from me, whispering and chatting with to our baby.

"And then, there was this one time that your grandma and I were out on my motorcycle and had her phone in her back pocket, so it flew out when we stopped to go get it she slipped, and she landed on an old bees nest. There were a few dead bees in it, and their stingers got her, so we spent 15 minutes picking those suckers out of her leg." He chuckles, and I smile at him, running my fingers through his hair. "Learn from all of our mistakes; there's no need for you ever to do anything stupid or get hurt. Apparently, parents are supposed to want their kids to make mistakes and learn, but I would just prefer you always do the right thing and are smart."

"Our kids are always going to know how to do the right thing because they have you as a dad," I tell him.

He smiles at me and crawls up to lay next to me but keeps his hands on my belly.

"You're going to be a pretty great mom too." I kiss him briefly before feeling the baby kick against Jacob's hand.

I look a bit larger than someone six months pregnant but still look on track for a very human pregnancy. Six months of being locked away and although we were together and although we had fresh air, good food, and a clean bed, books were not doing it for entertainment anymore. I didn't feel like having sex very often, and there's only so many things to talk about when you aren't doing anything at all.

After about a month, blood, animal and eventually human made me throw up all day. Jacob and I decided it hoped it meant our baby was a human, or at least human enough. We desperately wanted our child to live as full and as wonderful of life as possible, even if it meant we only got 80 or 90 years with him or her. Not drinking blood has started to leave me tired and meant I didn't want to do much more than lay in bed or sit in the library

We sit quietly for almost an hour before I find a new topic to talk about.

"How many kids do you want?" He looks at me thoughtfully, pondering my question.

"I don't know. It's not like normal humans where they only have so many years to have kids. It's possible we will have some kids now and feel happy but if in a hundred years, if we are still around and want to have more kids, nothing is stopping us."

"So this time around. How many siblings should Sarah or William have?"

"I like the idea of four or five. But you're the one who has to get pregnant every time, so I guess in the end it's your call."

"I like the idea of a big family, and hey, if we weren't locked in a tower like some tragic romance novel, pregnancy isn't too bad so far, and at the end, a whole new person pops out for us to love."

"I'm so torn between hoping they are all human so that they can experience as normal of a life as possible and, wanting to be selfish and hope they are a hybrid vampire or get the wolf gene and decide to keep phasing so that I never have to lose them."

"I understand." I sigh and look away from him and up at the ceiling. "I can't even imagine how it's going to feel, 500 years from now when we are still 20 years old, and we have babies who have lived a life and died if they do." Jacob nods in agreement, and again we fall into a long, comfortable silence.

By seven months we notice that the baby wasn't kicking very often, so I try to add blood back into my diet but that only makes me sick, and since we can't exactly visit a doctor we are left to stick to what we find in books or the few times we are allowed to use a laptop in the library.

By eight months we are painfully aware that something is seriously wrong when we never feel a kick again. I give birth, what seems way too early to a stillborn baby girl.

We cry over our baby who will never grow up. Frozen forever at this age. It's something I painfully relate to as we mourn the life that Sarah Black never gets to live. Eventually, Corin takes her away, giving us one last look at our very human baby girl with pale but tanned skin and black curls.

For a week Jacob and I lie in bed. We don't move unless we have to, and we don't talk. Corin feeds me blood and brings plates for Jacob which he only picks at.

By the time Aro comes in to tell us he is sending us home, my body looks just as it did before. No reminders that my sweet Sarah was ever there.

I scream and throw things at the man who let my baby die as Jacob sits motionless in the corner.

It's a few more days of tears and sleeping until my parents arrive. My dad carries me out, and my mom guides Jacob out behind us. I cry all the way to the car, I cry all the way to the airport, in the airport, on the plane, and after hours on the plane, I start crying all over again when we land in Seattle. The place I wanted to raise my baby.

I stop crying just long enough for Jacob and me to decide we will go out and stay at his house on the reservation. Before the wedding, we had planned on living out here, so most of my clothes and things are here.

Two weeks later I lay in bed watching the news mindlessly when I hear Jacob knock on the door. I want to be the kind of wife who always looks put together for her husband, but instead, I leave my bed hair and tear streaked face alone and look straight ahead, ignoring him as he comes in. Maybe it's night? Jacob has made a habit of leaving our room as soon as he's awake and not coming back except to bring me food or sleep at night.

"You're mom called. They are all going hunting, so we are going to go with them." I shake my head and sink further into the pillows. "It's been almost three weeks. You can't spend the rest of your life in bed ignoring everything. That's not going to change anything."

I roll over on my side so that I'm no longer facing him and close my eye's trying to drown him out.

"Renesmee, I want to spend time and be with my wife again."

"I don't want to get up yet. Come lay down with me for a few minutes." I murmured, closing my eyes when I feel the bed dip in anticipation for his warm embrace. Instead, he shouts-

"No! I'm done with 'just a few minutes.' I want my wife back."

"I want my baby back!" I scream sitting up to face him. He's kneeling on the bed, his fingers knotted in his hair and an awful angry look on his usually pleasant, happy face. He doesn't move for a moment, and when he does, he sits down next to me. He looks ahead, and eventually, I turn my gaze straightforward as well, and there we sit.

After a few dark, long minutes he shifts to face me again.

"She was my baby too. I want my baby back just as much as you do. I was supposed to get to dress her up in cute little dresses and take her to the park and get sad when she skins her knee for the first time. Be the awkward dad when she got her period, started wearing bras and liking boys. Walk her down the aisle. She was my baby too. One that I had already pictured in my life, so to now know that it's not going to happen hurts me too. I didn't carry her, but she was mine." He gasps for breath from his long speech. "But stuff has to get done. Someone has to make food and let your mom know we are still breathing over here, run the dishwasher, make sure we are still showering and brushing our teeth. I let you take this time because I know you needed it, but we have to get on with our lives. Being happy isn't going to mean we forget about Sarah, it just means we won't suffer anymore."

I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, knowing that he understood what I was going through and that he missed her just as much as I did.

"But I want my wife back even more than I want my baby back,' he whispers.

As I work out a response, I realize that if Sarah had lived, Jacob and I would never get just to be a young newlywed couple. We could have another baby and be parents another time, once Jacob and I have had our chance to love each other and only each other. That was something we could do for Sarah. Make use of the time we had now to love each other so that her younger siblings would someday get to grow up with parents who loved each other, not just hung around each other because we have a mystical imprint binding us together.

I run my hand through his hair and brush the back of my hand over Jacob's face, letting the stubble scratch the back of my hand. When my fingers touch over his lips, he kisses them, and I look up from what I'm doing to make eye contact with him. I turn my hand over to replay my recent thoughts for him, and he smiles as he reaches the end.

"That's a beautiful idea. We can still love Sarah without getting to raise her." I nod and lean forward to kiss him. He kisses back but pulls away fairly quickly. "I'm all for being a romantic babe, but your breath is awful, and you need to get in the shower. Apparently, I wasn't so great at the who shower and brush teeth thing that I mentioned. I giggle and lean forward to kiss his neck instead.

"I love you," I mutter into his neck. He lets out a throaty moan and shifts on the bed.

"New plan. Brush your teeth, the sex, shower, hunting, more sex."

"Got it," I giggle as I hop up and run out of the room."

I brush my teeth quickly and pull a brush through my long locks. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I still look broken, but I desperately want to be there for and with Jacob. When I come back, Jacob is still laying on his back with his arms tucked under his head and legs stretched out in front of him. He looks lost in thought and doesn't even notice me until I clear my throat.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hey wife," he mumbles back. I walk around to his side of the bed and softly kiss him. He cups my face, and we stay there for a moment, re-exploring kissing again.

Eventually, he pulls me over onto the bed so that we are lying, facing each other. He pushes my hair out of the way and kisses over my chin and down my neck. He knows I love being kissed there and I moan and take a moment to enjoy it before rolling over on top of him. We kiss some more in the new position as I play with the hem of his t-shirt, occasionally slipping my hand under it and running it over his hard stomach and chest.

He puts both of his hands on my back and supports me as he sits up with my still on his lap. He pulls off his t-shirt and then my own. I'm not wearing a bra, so he immediately moves in with his mouth, licking and sucking at the soft skin.

"Beautiful," he whispers as he pulls his face back and takes one more long look at my chest. I hop up and slip off my pants and underwear, and he follows suit, grabbing a condom before we sit back on the bed. We awkwardly shuffle around as we get into what ends up being missionary. We kiss long and hard once more before he runs his fingers over my core, spreading my wetness around and then guiding himself into me.

I gasp at the feeling of being full and immediately start lifting my hips, trying to meet his thrusts, both of us a moaning, blissed out mess. He shifts so that he's on his knees, holding my hips up into the air. With him hitting new places, I moan, gasp or mutter fuck, fuck, fuck as I start to get close. He licks his finger and brings it down on my clit. His thrusts start to get a little less controlled so I replace his finger so that he can focus on what he's doing. I feel my belly start to tighten and hear him let out a strangled moan.

"I'm going to cum soon. Please cum for me," Jacob mutters. I gasp start to feel myself getting closer and closer before all at once I let out a silent scream and cum. My vocal chords, incapacitated and my body is shaking as Jacob continues to hit my g-spot. I come down from my high but almost immediately cum again when I hear him mutter. "Fuck that was hot." In the middle of me being a million miles away, he comes. "I love you, so much, I love you, love you." he chants, before leaning down to kiss me. We both sigh, satisfied and happy before we untangle ourselves from each other and lie down, two sweaty messes.

"I love you too." I giggle after a minute. He rolls into me, draping an arm over my body and sighs.

"I love you more than you know Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black."

After a few minutes, Jacob stands to take a shower and once he's out calls my mom and lets her know we will meet them at the Cullen house. I shower quickly too. Enjoying the feeling of getting clean for a purpose and not so that I can lay miserably in bed again.

I hop out and find my husband so I can kiss him again. We get dressed and leave to go hunting. Starting the process of healing and moving on from the pain of losing Sarah so that we can once again find happiness.

* * *

A/N:

Hey there, since this is chapter 10, I wanted to take a moment to introduce myself and thank you for hanging with me thus far! This is a story that I wrote int 2014-2015 am now editing and adding on to. I'm not going to be one of those authors who says I need a certain amount of reviews to update, but I do always appreciate reviews. Chapter 9 was posted as soon as it was because of BellaK26's review so thank you!

I have some awesome plans for this story and already a rough outline for a sequel so stay patient and hang with me :)

Lot's of love and thanks again!

-Anna


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 11  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 1,590  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

 **Renesmee**

We meet my family outside of their house. My Uncle Emmett claps me on the shoulder, but other than that I can tell everyone is trying to be as normal as possible around Jacob and I. My dad chuckles and I look up at him to see him nod at me before glancing back at my family.

"Shall we?" Grandpa asks. Jacob excuses himself to change to undress behind the house and trots back out as a wolf. He wanders over to my mom and nudges her. She absently strokes his head before Jacob comes back to me. I'm not as fast as my vampire family so when we go on longer and further away hunting trips like this, it becomes easier to ride on Jacob. Not that I ever object in general to riding Jacob…

We take off, making our way into Canada where there are long stretches of empty areas for hunting. Everyone disperses but I wait back a moment listening for something I want to hunt. I'm just getting into the mindset when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I jump, actually jump and end up face to face with Aunt Rosalie. We both giggle and smile at each other. It feels good to laugh.

"We all agreed that we were going to let you be and not ask you about the baby…" She looks embarrassed to be asking and as much as I don't want to talk about it yet, I know talking will help.

"Her name was Sarah."

"After Jacob's mom?" I nod. "What did she look like?"

"Exactly like Jacob. His skin tone and hair, everything. She was beautiful."

"I'm sorry I never got to meet her."

"Me too." We pause, trying to figure out what to say next.

"I wanted to be there for your pregnancy; I wanted to be the cool aunt who got to take you shopping and plan a party for you."

"There will be a next time when the timing is better, and Jacob and I are ready to be parents. Sure Jacob has almost 30 years of life experience and I know he's eager to be a dad, and I'm sure if I got pregnant tomorrow I would be just fine." I pause, wondering myself where I'm going with this. "But I only have ten years of life experience, and I want my kids to the best shot at life and the best parents they could have, so we are going to wait and spend some time as just Jacob and me."

"Very mature of you. Time doesn't matter, it's how you use that time, and thus far you've used your time on earth to learn a lot, you'll be a great mom whenever you are ready. I'm hell; your dad was 109 years old when your parents had you, and he had no clue what he was doing for the first few years and you probably only turned out as well as you did because your parents had six other people and Jacob helping out." She smiles, and I giggle.

"I heard that." My dad swooshes by and returns to his hunt.

"I should probably go hunt. It's been so long since I've gotten to do it. I'm itching to be a little more Vampire and somewhat less human for a while. Thanks, Aunt Rose. I appreciate you talking to me." She pulls me into a nice, tight hug and I squeeze her back. The wind shifts and I catch the send of a herbivore near-by. My body tense and my eye's focus off in the distance.

"Go," she giggles. I wave in her general direction before taking off. I would kill (actually) for a carnivore, but right now I'm just desperately craving the feeling of sinking my teeth into something and sucking it clean.

I find two bucks in a clearing as I creep up towards them. I decide to make it a little more fun and crunch some leaves under my feet. They both look up from their meal, alert and take off in different directions once they see me. I run after the larger of the two, jogging behind it. I can hear its blood pumping in its veins. Finally, I jump onto it, easily sinking my teeth into the fleshy spot on its neck.

As I drain it, I feel Jacob walking up beside me. He has part of the other buck, clenched in his jaws and I look up for a moment from my meal to give him a silly smile. Jacob doesn't enjoy the taste of raw meat as much, preferring to change back to human and find a good burger instead but he enjoys being out hunting with my family and me, and the thrill of the hunt. He rips off a bite from his kill and munches on it while I finish my own. Once we are finished, we stand, and I brush myself off, we start wandering, me with my arm thrown over his back and him bumping his head into me once and in a while. I like that when Jacob and I have these moments, him as a wolf and me a little bit more as a vampire.

I don't know how long we've been walking, but I suddenly feel my feet hit the pavement. Surprised I focus on the real world and turn away from my thoughts to realize we are standing on a road a car flies by before slamming on the brakes a couple of meters later.

"Run, Jake."

We take off in the opposite direction we came in. Behind I hear "Miss! Miss are you okay?" They run behind us but must have figured out we are long gone because eventually, they close. Hearts racing we make our way back to the general area of my family.

"Shit!" I yell. Jacob lets out a whimper and nuzzles his head into me. "Why does my life suck so much right now. I can't even remember not to walk where humans are." Jacob lays down, and I sit down next to him, throwing my arms over his body and nuzzling my face into his fur. After a while, Uncle Jasper runs by to inform us that there isn't anything good to hunt her and that we are going to move west. We get up and follow him back to everyone else. On the way, Jacob gives me a curious look, and I just shake my head to let him know I don't plan on telling my family about the incident with the car.

After almost a day, feeling healthier, happier and more alert now, Jacob and I head back to the states and leave my family to hunt. We don't get one until late but when we do we settle with the news to wind down.

"Another hiker has reported a sighting of the elusive giant wolves. The wolves have long been a rumor and often find themselves in legends alongside Bigfoot, mermaids and other mythical creatures however for the first known time, a video has surfaced of this beast of a wolf. American hiker- Amanda Johnson and her sister were driving home from a weekend long camping trip. While taking a snapchat video, they saw the wolf. Estimated to be over 6 feet tall, the wolf was found standing next to a girl yesterday. The hikers reported that the pair ran away and could not be located after Amanda and Emma went after them. Take a look at the video."

It cuts to a video of a brunette woman posing for a snap chat with her puppy filter on.

"Amanda look!" The camera swings and there are Jacob and I standing on the side of the road. The video cuts out.

"Jacob!" He wanders back in the room to see the video being replayed.

"Oh shit. Seriously?" They play the video one last time.

"Local wildlife authorities have not yet commented on the wolf sighting, and there is no news on who the women with the wolf are. We will keep you updated with any details that we are given." They move off the topic, so I click off the TV.

"I'm sure it's not a big deal. We aren't even Canadian. It's not like anyone's going to recognize you or me except maybe the Denalis and or a Nomad if they happened to turn on the TV at the right time," Jacob reasons. I nod in agreement and decide we should just leave it at that. I change into some pj's and crawl into bed, snuggling into Jacob's side.

"I'm surprised by how clear of video we got in this. Video's of bigfoot and the loch ness monster have been circulating for years, but for the first time, we have an authentic video which was taken by these two women," the co-host remarks. I mute the TV, and once I see that they have changed topics, click it off.

"I didn't realize I missed sleeping with you like this," I whisper. I look up at him, and I can tell he wants to say something stupid but instead kisses my forehead.

"I love you."

"I know."

He chuckles and reaches off to turn off the light. I drift off thinking happy thoughts about my future with Jacob.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading chapter eleven! I'm just like any other author on fanfiction, so I love getting the emails that let me know I've gotten a review or follow so please take a moment and let me know what you think! Those who review get a sneak peek at whatever chapter I'm working on which is always a bonus!

-Anna


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 12  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 2,011  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

 **Renesmee**

"Wake up, beautiful." I hear a sweet voice whisper into my ear."

"5 more minutes" I murmur- translation leave me alone I was in the middle of a dream where there weren't old scary vampires trying to kill me, so leave me alone or I'll kill you.

My husband laughs placing a light kiss on my check. "Well alright, I don't care if you miss the chocolate pancakes..."

At that, my eyes fly open. "I'm up," I say quickly sitting upright. This earns another laugh and a kiss on the lips. I reply by passionately kissing him back. Jacob pushes me back on our bed nudging my legs apart with his knee. The door opens behind me, and Jacob sits up quick so we can both see Lucy standing in the doorway.

"Well, that's a nice way to wake up! But where the fuck do you think you've been? You disappeared almost a year you bitch. I missed you." I jump up and pull her into a tight hug.

"Jake, did you know about this?" I ask once I've had a chance to hug my best friend properly.

"I'll confess right now. There are no chocolate chip pancakes."

"This surprise is so much better!" I get Lucy and Jacob out and change quickly before running out and hugging Lucy again. We grab our coats and wander out into the light drizzle to find the coffee shop in town. As we walk we hold hands, swinging them as we walk.

"Okay, so what gives? Why haven't I heard more than a few vague texts for the past year?" I hear and feel my heart rate pick up as I try to come up with a good reason for ignoring her all this time.

"I was pregnant." I finally announced after a few tense moments.

"You have a baby! And you didn't tell me?" She looks hurt, and rightfully so.

"No, I don't. She was stillborn."

"Oh, Ness."

"It's not okay, but it will be."

"Did she have a name?"

"Sarah, after Jacob's mom."

"That's lovely." She pauses, and I can see that there's more that she want's to say, so I give her a nod, inviting her to continue. "Why did that mean you couldn't see me for a year?"

"Well, we were on the honeymoon and then…" I scramble my brain for a good reason. "We were really enjoying Europe, so we decided to stay, I didn't find out I was pregnant for a while, and by then we knew it was high risk and it was safest to stay overseas, we didn't want to get everyone excited when we weren't even sure if she would make it."

"You told Esme and Carlisle at least, right?" I wish I could tell her that my parents were my real parents, I hate all the long endless lies that keep piling on top of each other, but I understand it's to keep her safe, so I just nod.

"And the rest of my family once we got home."

"I understand. I just wish I could have been there for you." I pull her into a long hug with no plans of letting my best friend go anytime soon.

"There will be another baby someday when Jacob and I are in a better position to be parent's anyway," I mumble into her hair. She leans back holding me by wrists.

"That's a very mature attitude. Your baby, your future baby, is going to be so lucky." I remember my conversation with Rosalie and start to realize maybe the fact that I'm ten won't make a difference. She gives me one more hug before taking my hand and leading me down the road.

"So. How's the sex?" I start laughing, glad to have my best friend again.

"Do you remember when we talked about moving out to Seattle our something and living on our own for a while?" I pause for a moment from picking up dishes to think about the conversation we had back in Italy.

"Yeah, when I was pregnant with Sarah, what about it?"

"I think I still want to do that."

"Why's that? We have our space now, but we are still close to my parents, your dad, the pack."

"It would just be so nice to go somewhere where we don't tell everybody a different version of a lie for a while." I move from the sink and sit back down at the table quietly more a moment considering what he's saying.

"Have you been thinking about this for a while?"

"Since we first talked about it, and I've been seriously thinking about it since last week when you were out with Lucy."

"If we moved, we would be leaving her here, all your pack friends, everything normal. Have you even really been out of La Push?"

"I've been to Alaska and Canada... but I know that. I'm willing to put all of that on pause for a little if it means you and I get a chance just to be, and be together."

"I don't know if I'm ready to do that yet if I'm ready to be away from my family yet."

"Ness I'm getting to my thirties, I'm started to stir crazy, acting like a kid all the time, I want to be an adult, I want to live away with my new wife alone without her parent's so close that they can literally hear our thoughts," I smirk and glance down trying to hide it so that we can keep our conversation serious but instead push my hand against his cheek.

"There's pro's and con's to mind reading sometimes." I flash memories of us having sex, but he shrugs my hand off.

"I'm trying to be serious here. It's taken a while even to want to talk to you about this, and now you're mocking me." He stands up and roughly pushes in his chair.

"Jake, come on that's not what I was trying to do. Calm down and let's keep talking about this."

"I need to take a second." I take a step back not willing to question him if he's going to get emotional. He sulks off and whips the door closed behind him, letting it shut with a bang. I take a breath and move to start cleaning up dishes. It isn't until I've loaded the dishwasher, cleaned the pots and pans that were too big to fit in the dishwasher, wiped down the kitchen and settled on the couch with a glass of wine on that Jacob comes back out.

"It's our anniversary next week." He grumbles. He sees that I have wine and grabs his glass, and then the whole bottle coming to sit with me.

"I know."

"When we got married I wanted to have a whole thing planned out for next week. I wanted to bring to breakfast in bed every weekend, do all sorts of great things for you and I never really got to do any of it," he sighs. I move over to that I'm snuggled into him and kiss his chin.

"I would have loved all of that, and it's nice to hear that you meant to do stuff, but it's not like it's been an easy year. We are still trying to get the hang of things, there was Sarah, and then I was depressed, I still am, but we are learning how to overcome that together. Everyone in my family has been married for a long time, with a couple of decades of practice, and even they don't have perfect marriages." Jacob sits up so that we are looking at each other instead.

"I feel like we are always either talking about your family or with your family, this is exactly what I'm talking about. I want to have neighbor's who I can grab a beer with and chat or a supermarket where the cashier doesn't think I'm a pedophile because he saw us dating before you fully looked like an adult."

"We can spend more time with the pack, we are already living on the Rez, so it's not like we can't."

"You're still missing the point. I want to start a life with you, away from your family."

"Where do you even want to go?"

"The East Coast maybe? It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to run away from a circumstance you don't like?"

"It's not like I just came up with this idea, and it was your idea to start with."

"That was when we were going to be parents."

"We are going to be parents, just not right now. I thought we talked about this and decided that it was for the best because now we get a chance to be just you and me. He pauses, contemplating. "I'm just worried that we are going to have kids eventually and you'll want to be around your parents and they'll want to be with the kids, and we won't be alone for a hundred year." He's right. He's right.

"Let's look at where we would even live before we make decisions," I say softly after a moment.

"Seriously?" He jumps up like a child, beaming before sweeping down, taking my wine out of my hand, scooping him into his arms. I pull his face closer to mine and kiss him sweetly.

"I love you, Renesmee Black."

"I love you, Jacob." We kiss once more before he sets me down and we take a sip of our wine.

"I want to be romantic right now, but I also really want to start looking for places." I giggle and hop up, grabbing my laptop and handing it to him.

"I keep thinking northern east coast like you said, sunny and warm," I say as I curl up next to him and start googling.

We stay up until one in the morning toying around with different ideas until we get a text from my dad asking if we are ever going to go to sleep. I look at Jacob with a sheepish grin.

"Now do you believe me when I say we have to move?"

"Okay, I see your point."

"I like the apartment in Maine, why don't we fly out there and look."

"The whole reason we decided to look at apartments instead of houses was so that we could do something we can afford until we can get up on our own feet." Jacob was so completely set on he and I providing for ourselves that we had only looked into low-cost apartments, I understood him wanting to be able to provide for himself but was having trouble understanding why we couldn't use help until we got to where we wanted to be in life. I sigh and nod, closing the Delta app on my phone.

"Let's shoot the landlord an email in the morning and see what happens, in the meantime. We really should get to sleep." I stand up, stretching and reaching out for Jacob's hands, which are still furiously typing away on the computer.

"I'll meet you in there. I'm just going to send the email quick." I nod and wander back into the bedroom. I strip down, and as I open up the dresser to put my jeans away and grab my pj's, my fingers brush over silk and lace, giving me a perfect idea. I pull out the blue teddy and slipping it on before making myself comfortable on the bed.

"Damn." I hear my husband mutter as he opens the door.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading! It's great checking traffic stats on my story and getting to see people reading. Please, if you get a chance to, follow this story and leave a review and let me know what your thinking. I would really appreciate it. Happy Fourth of July!

-Anna


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 13  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 1,807  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

 **Renesmee**

"Hey, we are here!" I call out as I closed the door behind us to the Cullen house. Jacob and I slip off our shoes setting them on the rack and hang our rain jackets on the rack over them. When no one responds we wander further into the house to find my whole family sitting around the table.

"We're in here." My dad calls out still facing everyone else.

"We've long overstayed our welcome. I know we wanted to stay as long as possible for Nessie and Jacob, and they are more than welcome to stay here, but we can't stay here anymore," Carlisle mutters as everyone nods.

"Well, then I can't decide if this is the right time to talk about this but," Aunt Alice starts. Jacob and I wordlessly join everyone else at the twelve person table. "Jasper and I have been thinking about, not leaving but taking some time alone to do our own thing. Neither of us has been to any other continent long term and would like a chance to have some freedom instead of perpetually going to high school for another half century."

"Alice, beyond the fact that your gifts are part of what makes other uninvited covens leave us alone and keeps the Volturi away, we all love you so much and would hate to not have you with us," Esme says.

"It would certainly be an adjustment to not having Alice and Jasper around anymore. They've both been with us for almost seventy years," Carlisle adds.

"Which is exactly why we feel it's time for Jasper and I have some time alone I think. We also have been thinking about meeting with Peter and Charlotte at some point."

"Since we're on the topic," Jacob adds in, I try to give him a look, letting him know that now might not be the best time to talk about this but he continues anyway. "Renesmee and I have been talking about moving to Maine, we found an apartment and are looking for jobs.

"How long have you spoken about this?" My mom looks hurt and distraught at the realization that, for the first time, she hadn't been a part of me making a life choice.

"Not long, it's a recent conversation that we just picked up after we talked about it back when I was pregnant with Sarah.

"Is there anyone planning on staying with us?" Emmett chuckles. "What do you think babe, Paris?"

"Well…" She trails off looking out the window. "It wouldn't hurt to talk about."

"I guess it's just Bella and Edward planning on party crashing," Emmett says, nudging my dad.

"Oh I'm sure we could find somewhere to go for a few decades," my mom says with a laugh.

"Are we all talking about leaving each other for a while?" Rosalie asks after a long pause. Everyone looks around realizing we seriously are talking about breaking up our family. Carlisle nods slowly.

"I can't even imagine everyone living anywhere other than here," I whisper. Jacob lays his arm over my shoulder and pulls me closer to him. When we had talked about going to Maine, we forgot to consider that my our family was ready to move on as well.

"It could end up being for the best. The pack size will go down once there, and no one new will shift once there aren't vampire's living here, that will be good because then my guys can go off and get lives."

"Who will take over the pack in the meantime if you leave?" Carlisle questions.

"I have to ask officially, but I think Leah is ready and will make a great leader. None of the guys will give her any shit, I mean crap, I mean- they won't give her any trouble," he chuckles, "and her relationship with Seth will make him a great second."

"I'm going to miss being a part of all of your lives all the time," Rosalie sighs. "Maybe not the dog so much as the others but…"

"Jacob and I are talking about having kids in maybe ten years, but it sounds like you all want to be gone longer than that, but you are always welcome to come visit. It's not like we will never see each other."

"If we want to meet up back in Forks again then we have to wait closer to seventy years. We can find other places in the meantime, but then I think we need to sell this house," Esme adds. "What if we meet somewhere in thirty years, until then if Jacob and Ness have kids we can come visit whenever."

"Isle Esme, 2040 something?" Everyone slowly nods in agreement with Emmett.

"Anyone who's managed not to drink humans in the meantime is more than welcome to talk about joining the family again," Carlisle explains in a comment directed at Jasper, Emmett and me

And just like that, the Cullen family had formally made plans to leave each other for the first time in over 120 years. Our anniversary passes without much fanfare beyond some awesome sex and the frozen top of the cake from our wedding. The next two weeks become a bustle of packing, throwing things out, filling a Goodwill truck and selling things.

Esme and Carlisle planned to stay at the house until it is sold, giving her time to return it to a more human state. My parents helped Jacob, and I pack only what will be necessary to bring to Maine, while Jasper works with J. Janks for all the documents everyone will need, at least for the next few decades. Rosalie and Emmett left to backpack in Europe as soon as birth certificates, passports, and other important documents came in. Alice and Jasper left shortly after towards Mexico, leaving just my parents, grandparents, Jacob and I to say goodbye to Charlie, Billy, and the pack.

"Take care of yourself kid." Grandpa Charlie mutters as he strokes my hair. You as well Jacob, don't let her get into too much trouble, and if you have any kiddo's before I kick the bucket, make sure you bring 'em by."

"I'll take good care of her." Jacob pulls Charlie, patting him on the shoulder and muttering something to him. "I'll see you soon dad, I love you.," he says as pulls himself away and leans down to hug his fragile father. We had talked about the fact that after we had said goodbye to Billy, it could very well be the last time Jacob saw his dad because although he was a tough man, he was already in his 70's with plenty of health problems. We knew though that Billy had always wanted a human life for his son and that's exactly what we were setting out to do. Jacob hangs onto his dad for a long time before finally letting go. I lean down and give him a tight hug as well.

Charlie, on the other hand, my mother will almost certainly never see again. She should be in her 30's and still looked to be about 19 with a daughter who looked 20. 'Need to know' had become too hard for Charlie and it was only a matter of time before he would start to demand to know what had happened to his daughter.

"I love you so much. Thank you for everything."

"I'm your dad, kiddo. I didn't do anything special. It's you who's pretty special." His voice is rough, and his face turns red and blotchy as he holds back his tears. "Make sure you give your mom a call once and awhile and don't forget about me either. I want to hear all about New Zealand." The Cropp River area in New Zealand was one of the rainiest places on earth, and that's coming from someone who grew up in Forks.

"I will Dad." She pulls away and lets my dad give Charlie a hug before giving her dad one last hug. I can't even imagine how painful it must for her. I know I'm going to see my parents again and even know I'm going to cry a little.

We all start one last round of hugs as Esme and Carlisle pull up in their cars to drive us and everything to the airport in Seattle. They climb out and join in on the hugs as well.

"Unfortunately the planes won't wait, we need to get going," Carlisle reminds us gently.

"I love you I tell my Grandpa and father in law one last time before turning to the cars. Charlie nods and tears start to slip out as he turns and pushes Billy back to his truck. Unable to take care for himself full time, Charlie and Sue would be moving out to the Rez to keep an eye on him.

My mom gets in the front seat of Esme's car, and I climb in back, letting my dad and Jacob drive with Carlisle. As we ride in silence, I keep an eye on my mom in the mirror. She looks like she could cry and almost looks in pain at the inability to give into her emotions.

At the airport, Esme and Carlisle help us unload and check baggage before we say goodbye one last time. We will all be flying through Atlanta before we make a connection to Maine and my parents leave for New Zealand.

"For the first time in my married life, your dad and I are going to be alone and not be parents all the time. I'm not sure we will even know what to do with ourselves with all that free time," my mom giggles.

"I never thought of it like that." I smile at her, using my free hand to take her's. Jacob comes up on the other side to take her other hand, and my dad quickly grabs my mom's roller bag.

"It's been an honor being your mom. Even if it did mean giving up being with your dad alone for awhile, I wouldn't have in any other way," she says in a hushed tone to keep others around from hearing.

"I love you, Momma."

"I love you, Renesmee."

"Our flight boards in five minutes, let's get a move on, " my dad calls. My mom takes the suitcases from Jacob and I as we get to the waiting area for our plane. We excuse ourselves to the restroom and to buy a few bottles of water quickly. On the way back Jacob takes my hand and kisses the top of my head.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading chapter 13! I finally remembered to run all my chapters through Grammarly, so I'm very slowly going back and fixing old chapters. By the way- to all author's out there, Grammarly is a life saver. I use it on all my homework assignments and I finally can up with the idea of running my stories through here, and I can't believe how many little things I've missed in the past. Highly recommended!

It's great checking traffic stats on my story and getting to see people reading. Please, if you get a chance to, follow this story and leave a review and let me know what your thinking. I would really appreciate it.

-Anna


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 14  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 1,662  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

 **Renesmee**

"We don't have any forks," I sigh as I plop down next to Jacob on the floor, "or plates for that matter."

"The gas station a few blocks over probably has a box of plastic forks. Otherwise, we could go see if a neighbor has some."

"I think you're supposed to go ask neighbor's for sugar, not forks," I laugh, eyeing the styrofoam container of Chinese.

"You decide," he sighs, standing and walking into the bathroom only to open it immediately. "Because we don't have toilet paper either," he groans. I laugh and go to find my phone and look for a Target or grocery store.

"Come on let's go to target. We can look for some basic dining stuff and maybe an air mattress. Then we don't have to have to sleep on the floor.

"That who broke newlyweds thing is a factor right now. We can't afford to go buy an air mattress if we want to buy a real bed at some point."

"Okay, but toilet paper and forks we can go buy at least," he sighs, relenting. "Do you have any money in your purse?"

"No, but we can just put it on the credit card." He looks at me blankly for almost a solid minute before I ask, "what?"

"Just wondering if you heard what you said, or if you said it out of instinct."

"Okay wise guy, what did I say?"

"We can't charge it on the credit card because first of all your parents used to pay those but canceled them because they live in New Zealand, and even if we could, we wouldn't exactly be living the broke newlywed life if your parents just paid off our credit cards." I roll my eyes and flop backward onto my back.

"This sucks, " I sigh. "I'm starting to understand why newlyweds just have sex all the time. They can't afford to do anything else." He chuckles and comes to lay down next to me.

"We are going to do this together, and it will make our relationship even stronger and blah blah-" I lean over and kiss his him.

"I love you. I'm also famished," as if to prove my point my stomach growls. He laughs and hops up, helping me stand up as well.

"I have some cash. We can go buy a twelve piece, inexpensive silverware set and some of those reusable plates that are plastic."

"That's only enough for us to have two guests over for dinner!"

"Fine, two twelve piece sets and a plate, bowl, and cup for each one."

"But then we need some cloth napkins. I don't want to hand my six dinner guests paper napkins. We also need paper napkins and paper towels by the way. And toilet paper, bath towels, bedding, pots and pans, some laps, a kitchen table."

"Ness, enough."

"Do you think it's too late to call everyone who came to the wedding and tell that we changed our minds, we want wedding gifts?"

"I mean… but we can deal with that later. We need to go back to the original plan of asking some neighbors for plastic utensils, and I'll run to the store and get toilet paper and paper towels, okay?" Jacob looks distraught, being the one to tell me, no but I understand where he was coming from. The truth is that we don't have enough money to get even some of the essentials and we won't have an apartment next month if we don't find jobs pretty quick.

"Fine," I grumble, grabbing my apartment keys and wandering out the door without kissing Jake to start knocking on doors. He follows me out and manages to kiss my cheek quick before making it down the two flights of stairs in hunt of what we need.

The first door I knock on, they don't have any disposable products. Next is a grumpy old lady with two large, noisy dogs, though I do note that it's good that the building lets you keep large dogs and wonder if it applies to 6-foot wolves as well. There are four doors where nobody answers until I get to one where I can hear the music before I can see the door. A red-haired girl who looks to be about 21-22 with a surprisingly tasteful nose ring and tongue ring opens the door. Behind her is a mess of soda cans and liquor floating around between at least five other people in the room.

"Can I help you?"

"Hey, um, I just moved in, and I have absolutely no forks or plates or anything like that. Do you maybe have some plastic forks and plates I could borrow?"

"I can look, do you want to come in and have a drink?"

"Umm." I check my phone for something from Jacob.

"I'm Izzy."

"Renesmee."

"Pretty fancy name, come in, grab something to drink." I glance down the hall once more before nodding and following her in. "That's Callum, Everett, Carrie, Rebecca, Owen, and Marinna. This is Rene-something. She needs plates and forks." she turns to me, "which I'm going to go look for right now. Make yourself a strong drink. I'll be back."

"So Rene, what's your poison?" The blond, Callum, asks.

"Um, Jack and coke?" I've honestly never drunk anything besides wine and champagne but Jack and Coke are something I know to be a pretty standard, and I think something they have sitting on the coffee table. "And Renesmee, or Nessie I guess." I sit down on an armchair, slightly separated from everyone else but still apart of the small group. My phone buzzes as Callum hands me my drink, so I take a swig, set it on the table and pull it out of my pocket.

"Boyfriend?" Either Everett or Owen asks.

"Husband actually," I saw with a laugh. "We just moved in this afternoon, so he's out buying toilet paper and paper towels while I hunt down plates and forks. I wave in the general direction that… Izzy went in before taking another sip of my drink.

"Well hey, tell him he's more than welcome to come by for a drink."

"Are you inviting people to drink my booze?" Izzy calls, as she comes back into the room. "Plastic fourth of July plates and a box of utensils. They are all yours but this by no means, means you have to leave, stick around for awhile if you don't have plans." I smile and take the pile, setting it on the floor next to me.

"Girly's got a husband," Marinna explains.

"No shit? Baby too? Or is he a high school sweetheart," Izzy comes and sits on the armrest of my chair throwing her arm over me.

"Something like that, but no, no baby at the moment."

"Well, hubby is invited. Does he have a name? Send him a text right now!" I giggle and pull up my texts with him. You can tell they have all been drinking for a while but other than going home to eat cold Chinese and have sex, I have nothing better to do than let someone give me free booze.

"So what are you, 20? How long have you been married?"

"I'm 21, and he's 23. We got married last year."

"Awh! That's so sweet," Rebecca chirps from the other end of the couch for the first time.

"Besides Owen and Carrie who have been dating for two years, everyone else here is single as fuck," Izzy explains.

"That is not correct. I've been seeing that one guy for two weeks now."

"Marianna, if you call him 'that one guy' it's probably not anything serious. You're as good as single." There's a knock on the door, and Izzy jumps up. "What's hubby drink?"

"The same probably?" I know Jacob used to go out drink a lot with the pack before this last year, but I've never asked him what he likes so hope that alcohol, in general, will do the trick. Callum pours another drink and hands it to Izzy so she can answer the door.

"You must be hubby!" She calls into the hallway at Jake.

"Jacob." He reaches out to shake her hand, but she gives him his drink instead.

"You're wife told me this would be good enough as a housewarming present, along with the plates and forks so welcome to the neighborhood." She pulls him into the room closing the door behind her, Jacob gives me a crazy eyed look as he's hauled over to me.

"Well, we would like a kitchen table or dish set but sure." I giggle, finishing off my drink. "Hey babe," I mutter as Jacob leans over to kiss me.

"They are just so cute!" Rebecca giggles.

"Hey man, chug that so I can get you some more. You gotta catch up with the ladies. It's only the polite thing to do," Everett calls.

"Nice to meet you," Jacob chuckles reaching out to shake his hand.

"No, no," Everett shakes his head. "No need for formalities, just take a seat and get drunk." Jacob gives me a goofy look before slamming his drink and handing Everett his cup. I push my hand into Jacob's thigh as he takes Izzy's spot on the armrest.

"Did we just make friends?" Jacob looks at me and smiles shrugging. Everett hands back the cup and Jacob smiles even wider at me and gives me a single nod.

"Come on, none of that couple telepathy. Tell us what you are doing in Maine!" Izzy calls. I giggle and start telling her the slightly adjusted story of how Jacob and I ended up in her living room asking for plates and forks.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading the chapter fourteen! I'm just like any other author on fanfiction, so I love getting the emails that let me know I've gotten a review or follow so please take a moment and let me know what you think! Those who review get a sneak peek at whatever chapter I'm working on which is always a bonus!

-Anna


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 15  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 3,154  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

We stumble into our apartment a little after 2 am, and even that's-

"Way too early, ya fucking pussies!" according to Izzy. Plates in hand and an invitation to go to the beach in two weeks for labor day we collapsed on the floor of our empty living room. The plan had been that Jacob would shift into a wolf for the night to sleep so that he was more comfortable until we got a bed, but he was way too drunk to be turning into an oversized scary animal.

"Where's my bed," Jacob grumbled.

"At a mattress store somewhere not here," I giggle pack. I put the Chinese into the fridge and toss the plates on the counter. "Lay down, go to sleep."

"Come here, babe." He pulls me down with him as he stumbles backward onto his butt. "Ouch."

I wake up to a very faint reminiscence on a headache which feels more like that I slept wrong from laying the floor, rather than from my night of binge drinking - thanks dad for the vampire genes. I almost expect a text back from my dad saying your welcome, as he tends to do, but instead, met with the silence broken up by my hungover husband snoring. I make my way into the kitchen and warm up a box of Chinese between two plates before walking back over tapping him with my toe.

"Wake up, sleepy head." He groans and flops over onto his stomach, pushing his face into the carpet.

"I hate you, let me sleep."

"Fine, I'll eat your food."

"Shut up and hand me my food women." I roll my eyes and sit down next to him handing him his plate.

"So I was thinking-"

"Never good." I roll my eyes and shove him playfully.

"I was thinking about how you said we could only do essentials and I realized, we don't need things like plates and utensils or even food at this point because we can just be hunting. I certainly wouldn't mind taking a break from human food." I pause. "For a long time," I add with a giggle. "I know you don't like hunting as much as you like eating regular food but for at least a little while, it would be helpful in saving money."

"I'm not objecting yet, but what are we going to do, go hunting every single day? I know you don't need to drink as often as I need to eat but going hunting every day would take a lot of time, and I can't exactly climb on the city bus with a dead animal slung over my shoulder.

"In that case, it's going to be a while before we buy a bed and towels," I remind him. He sighs, relenting.

"I see your point." Before we can finish our conversation there's a knock on the door, I open it and find Izzy standing on the other side of the door. Without an invitation, she wanders in and plops down near our set up on the floor.

"Where's your furniture? Is this some Washington thing? No furniture?" I laugh and shake my head at the eccentric redhead.

"Not to be a buzzkill, but is there something you needed?" Jacob chuckles and moves our plates of Chinese.

"I had nothing to do and figured I might as well come over and see if you wanted a tour of the town."

"Well we planned on going out to look for jobs today, could we take a rain check?"

"Come on; I'll introduce you to people and see if we can't find someone hiring while we are out." I glance at Jacob, and he shrugs.

"Why don't we change and we can meet you outside?"

"I have my car in the basement so feel free to just come by my place when you're ready. Everett is going to tag along if you don't mind." Before we can answer her, she is out the door.

"She's… fun?" Jacob laughs.

"I assumed it was just because she was drunk yesterday but I guess that's just her." I start digging through our suitcases for clothes.

"Do you realize that beyond your work with cars neither of us have any skill sets? You managed to make it almost 30 years without getting a proper job." I pull out jeans and a top for myself and hand Jacob some of his jeans that he packed in my suitcase.

"Thanks, but that's not the point. As of right now we just need to get jobs so we can start paying our rent and buy food that doesn't come out of a live animal or a styrofoam container."

"You as I have very different taste buds, my friend." I strip out of my clothes from yesterday that I slept in and started looking for underwear. "That shit is high-quality cuisine to me."

"If we are friends, we have some fucking awesome benefits," he laughs pulling on his t-shirt. "Anyway, getting back on topic, we can take grocery store jobs for all I care, once we are a little more settled and comfortable financially, then we can start looking for something that's more interesting.

"Would you stop being smart?" I laugh and pick up my purse, throwing it over my shoulder. "I thought it was the wife who's always supposed to be right."

"Yes, honey. You're right, honey. I love you, honey," Jake drones. I walk over and pop up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"I love you too my dear," I reply, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him once more.

I grab my purse, and we make our way to her door. Everett answers and lets us in, making small talk while we wait for Izzy who buzzes around the apartment cleaning up the decay for last night. I repeatedly offer to help, but she waves me off until she finally finishes and gives the whole room a last once over, grabbing car eyes and ushering us out the door.

She drives a nice car. It's probably a 2010 making it almost 15 years old. She insists I sit in the front, squishing Jacob and Everett into the back. The drive into town is quick, and we part in the lot outside of a Walgreens. Jacob hops out before everyone else, happy to stretch his legs, and opens my door for me.

"Why don't you do cute things like that for me?" Izzy protests, closing her door almost as an after thought as she starts to wander in the direction of various shops.

"Probably because I'm not your boyfriend," Everett chuckles.

We cross the street and Izzy busily points out different buildings and explains who owns each shop and gives a random, intimate detail about everyone to prove the point that she is known well be plenty of people in town.

As we wander around, admiring the architecture and space that the fishing village-style town has to offer I look up just in time to see and smell a woman passing by, it takes me a moment to even realize she's a vampire and by the time I do she's gone.

"Do you drink coffee, you have to try this place, the coffee's great and it's the cutest little place to sit." I nod along as she talks, looking over my shoulder until I realize she's waiting for an answer.

"Um, I don't, but Jacob does."

"Come on; I'll buy you a coffee, I'd love to have the honor of getting you hooked here."

"Why don't you two check it out, I saw something I want to go see." She smiles happily and leads Jacob away.

"Hey! I'll come with you," Everett calls as I cross the street. The crosswalk light changes, making it too late to send him back with Izzy and Jacob. I nod, unsure what else to do as I follow the refreshing scent of vampire. The trail dies outside of an apartment building and unwilling to lead Evertt into who knows what, I make a mental note of the address and turn to head back to the coffee shop, walking as fast as I can make look natural. "Hey wait up!" He calls from behind me. "What did you want to check out?"

"Oh, it turned out to be nothing, I just thought I saw something and wanted to go look while I had a moment."

"Oh, okay." He accepts my words quickly and without doubt as he jogs alongside me.

As soon as we make it back to the coffee shop, I grab Jacob's hand so I can let him know what I've found out. Izzy doesn't even bother to ask where I went as she continues to babble on.

It's not until a week later during my walk to work at the local flower shop that I notice the smell again. I'm tempted to follow it but can't be late for work in my first week. I make my way to the shop reminding myself that the sooner we saved up enough money the sooner Jacob and I could have sex like normal people without getting rug burn all the time.

Two days as I stand by the register, her smell long precedes me ever seeing her. She stops to look in the window and makes eye contact with me.

"Wait!" I yell as I run around the counter as fast as reasonably possible.

"I didn't mean to bother you!" She calls down the street as she hurries away, disappearing around the corner.

I get inside just in time for Ms. Metz to never notice I was gone. She bustles around the store, taking flowers from various vases in the refrigerators, setting them on the work table next to the register.

"I noticed your ring, it's beautiful, but I haven't had a chance to ask about it yet. Are you married or engaged?"

"Married for a little over a year," I say with a smile.

"Any kids?" A conversation like this with an employer feels like one in which she should feel embarrassed to be asking, but instead she confidently smiles and works on her bouquet.

"No, no kids anytime soon," I say with a sigh after a moment of trying to decide if I should even respond.

"I could have sworn you had kids. You have a very protective aura," she looks up from her work for a moment to stare at the ceiling as if the answer is written up there. "Younger siblings?"

"No," I say stiffly, hoping that she takes the hint that I don't want to talk about this with her.

She either does take the hint, or she isn't interested in continuing the conversation, so we work in silence for a while I make myself busy, cleaning the shop.

My lunch break rolls around slowly, and I am relieved when I get to leave and excuse myself from the two hours of silence. Jacob is working at the hardware store and has a different lunch break, and now that I'm back on a blood diet I have nothing to do so I decide to go for a walk. I'm not even halfway down the block when I pick up on the scent of the vampire, and this time it's incredibly thick.

"I know you're around here!" I call out, willing to let humans think I'm crazy, just this one time. "I just want to talk. I don't want to hurt you." She pokes out from around the corner of a building, looking at me curiously.

"This is my territory, you aren't invited, and I would like you to leave," she squeaks. She timidly walks out a little further, and I get a chance to look at her for the first time. She's a small woman, smaller than Aunt Alice, maybe in her mid-thirties with almost white blond hair and a slightly disproportionate face. She is probably the only ugly vampire I've met, based on vampire standards. "Please just leave, and we won't have a problem." I giggle lightly.

"I'm Renesmee, my husband and I just moved here from Washington."

"Was that the blond human with you?"

"No that was just a new friend who was out, showing me around, my husband Jacob is the Native American man." She pauses as if she's taking it all in and decide what to do next."

"You don't seem to me but I've seen you hunt and you smell different than humans."

"I'm a hybrid. My mother was a human and my father was a vampire when I was born."

"Vampire?" I look at her carefully. The red eyes and her scent are a dead give away, but she seem's bewildered and like she doesn't know what's going on or who she is.

"What's your name." She blinks at me like she doesn't understand what I'm asking. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"Vampire?" She asks again, this time a little more bewildered and frightened.

"How long have you been like this? How long have you been drinking blood from humans?" She starts to get emotional and reminds me of my mom when she wants to cry but can't.

"Ten years." She finally says.

"You've been drinking from humans for ten years and never wondered why?"

"I don't even know who I am I just woke up one day and killed somebody, drank their blood and since then I take clothes and live in the tree's, which is why I saw you hunting, but you drank from a dear instead. Is that a human-vampire thing?"

"I do that by choice. I don't want to kill people, so I drink from animals instead. I need to ask you, am I the first one like you that you've met?"

"There's another man in the area now. He moved here around the time you did."

"Shit," I mutter, sending up a prayer that it's not a Volturi guard that's following me. "I have to get back to work. I need you to come to my apartment tonight. I get done with work at 4 o'clock."

"I have no idea what any of that means." I sigh, exasperated at this clueless women.

"Stick around here, and I'll make sure I find you when I'm done." she nods, loyally and wanders away to a park beach across the street without saying good-bye. I sigh and walk back into the shop throwing on my apron and returning to my previous task of meaningless busy work.

The next two hours are worse than the two before my lunch break with Ms. Metz. At four o'clock I can't get out of my apron and through the door fast enough.

The women are still sitting in the same place on the bench where I left here.

"The man came by twice while you were in there," she informs me casually.

"What man?"

"The other man who is like me."

"What did he look like?" I demand.

"I wasn't paying attention, he was in all black, but he didn't seem important," she says innocently. I groan in frustration and lead her back to my apartment, at times having to hold her hand and pull her along physically. Jacob doesn't get home until after six assuming he doesn't go hunting before coming back. When we get into my still undecorated apartment, she immediately wanders into the kitchen and flips on the faucet and opens the fridge, almost like she's on autopilot in the kitchen.

"Listen to me," I snap, turning off the faucet and closing the fridge guiding her into the living room. You need to stay in here while I take a shower and not touch anything in the meantime. Once I'm alone I flip on the shower running it luke warm before sitting down onto the closed toilet with an exasperated sigh. I send Jacob a text letting him know he needs to come home as soon as possible.

I shower and make myself busy around the apartment, avoiding the strange vampire.

"What are you doing in here, even the hallway reeks," Jacob calls out as he barges into the room covering his nose. He looks at the girl then at me processing everything. "Is that the other vampire?" I nod. "What's wrong with her?"

"I have no clue, she doesn't have a name, doesn't understand time. From what I can understand she has been sitting in a tent in the woods, stealing clothes and hunting humans for ten years, and that's it. She doesn't even realize she's a vampire."

"She can't stay here. First of all, I only tolerate your family because they are your family, but she smells worse than most bloodsuckers."

"I don't like when you call us bloodsuckers," I mutter. "Oh and get this. She says a man in black has been wandering around town since we got here."

"You don't think…"

"It might be a Volturi guard."

"That's what I was afraid of. How have we not smelled him before?" Jacob takes my hand and leaves me into our empty bedroom.

"Some of the guard and a couple of other nomads have the ability not to be tracked, either way, if it's someone from the guard or a nomad we can't have them wandering around, finding out we aren't with our family anymore," I say in a hushed tone.

"How sure are you that she isn't just playing dumb."

"I think there's a good chance that there is just something off with her."

"What if we call Carlisle or your dad. We can ask if it's even possible for a vampire to be, whatever she is and let them know someone is watching us."

"We've only been gone from home for a few weeks. I don't want to need already my dads' help."

"There's a difference between being independent and stupid. Your family has a lot more experience with other vampires. You've only met the Denali's and the vampire's who came when you were two." I sigh and pull out my phone.

"Dad or Grandpa?"

"Carlisle's the one who's a doctor. He's probably the best." I nod and click his contact. It rings once before beeping.

"Grandpa?"

* * *

Longest chapter this time in celebration for offically reaching 1,000 reads! Let me know what you think about the length. Thanks so much for reading the chapter fifteen! I'm just like any other author on fanfiction, so I love getting the emails that let me know I've gotten a review or follow so please take a moment and let me know what you think! Those who review get a sneak peek at whatever chapter I'm working on which is always a bonus!

-Anna


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 16  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 2,418  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

 **Renesmee**

"The number you have dialed has been changed, disconnected or is no longer in service. Please check the number and try again," an automated female voice explains.

"Seriously? How do we not have his new phone number?" Jacob rolls his eyes and pulls up his contact list, checking the number he has against mine.

"I don't know. He never gave it to me. Have you checked our email account? Maybe he sent it there?"

"I'll check emails. You try your grandma?" I nod and find her name in my contact list. I call her but get the same message. There's no email, so we try my parents and all my aunts and uncles. Every number gives us the same error message. We send out an email asking for phone numbers and a phone call from someone but everywhere except New Zealand it's the middle of the night, so human activities like checking email are usually saved until the daytime.

"Well now we really are adults on our own I guess." I sigh and sit down, leaning against the wall. "I don't know what to do with her. I crack open the door to check on her, but she's still sitting exactly like she was before I even got in the shower.

"I guess she's staying here tonight."

"Did you want to go hunting? She drinks humans, and I'm not comfortable with that, so I was thinking about trying to get her to hunt animals instead, you could take her with."

"You want me, as a wolf, to teach a vampire to hunt animals without talking and then hope she understands not to kill me while I'm at it?'

"Well, I can come… I'm just not letting someone who hunts people live in my house."

"You know she's not staying, right?"

"I'm not living in the same town as someone like that either, and I happen to like Izzy and her friends," I laugh. Jacob peaks out the door again.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want to go hunting?" He calls to her. She nods happily. We stand up and walk over to her.

"We are going to go hunt animals, if you are going to keep living around humans, you can't be drinking from them anymore." She nods, and I hope that means she understands what I'm saying.

I grab Jacob's clothing backpack and throw it over my shoulder, picking up keys and grabbing the woman's hand.

"You need a name." I decide as we walk. No one says anything until we are almost at the entrance to the woods.

"Annie.' Jacob says after a few minutes.

"I like it. Annie Johnson." Jacob laughs at my addition.

"So Annie," he turns to look at her. "How do you like your name?" She looks almost honored to have a name after all these years.

"It's beautiful!" Her eyes soften as she follows behind us muttering Annie Johnson.

We wander further into the woods until we are in a secluded area. Jacob goes to take off his shirt before realizing that Annie is standing there. I had him the bag, and he walks out a few paces until he's out of sight. When he comes back as a wolf, with the bag gently clasped in his teeth Annie giggles in delight.

"That's Jacob," I explain. He turns into a wolf when he wants to go hunting. But it's a secret, just like we don't tell people we are vampires, we don't tell people Jacob is a werewolf."

"Are we going to go hunting soon?" She asks, ignoring what I've just explained. I sigh and nod.

"The goal is to listen for heartbeats while tuning out the smell of human and don't bother with birds or squirrels." She takes a deep breath and looks around innocently. "When you hear something, double check that it's not a human and go for it."

She and I smell the see the deer emerge from the dense forest simultaneously, but unlike me who has to hold myself back from going after the sweet smell of prey, she covers her mouth and gasps painfully at the strong smell.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry." Her voice set in an entirely different octave. Jacob growls and starts slowly walking up to her, realizing that something is wrong.

"It's easy," I begin hoping she doesn't mean what I've begun to think she means. "You just run after them and-"

"I'm not a vampire. I'm so sorry I lied. You just assumed that I was and I got scared. It was easier to go along with what you were saying and making up a story as we went along ended up coming naturally, but I can't hunt because I'm not a vampire," she babbles.

"Go change," I tell Jacob through my hand, setting the bag on his backpack. When he doesn't move right away, I flash past an image of us talking to her. He snarls and snaps his jaws at Annie, making us both jump. I give him one last stern look, and he relents, stalking away to change.

"I don't understand. You smell like a vampire," I mutter, looking Annie over. Her eyes glaze over for a split second, and I'm met with a sharp almost sour scent, though it's still not unpleasant as her eye's fade into a pale blue.

"I guess if you call yourself a Vampire, I could just as easily call myself a Witch but I don't exactly match the storybook tale of a witch. Though from what I can tell neither do you as a vampire and your husband as a werewolf," her vocabulary has now shifted from her short children's language from earlier.

Something cracks behind us drawing our attention to my husband who looks suspiciously between the two of us.

"How is it that we've never heard of your kind?" He questions. "Vampires have been around since the beginning of time. Someone should have had a story about you."

"There are plenty of stories of us, you've heard of things like the Salem witch trials I'm sure. My kind isn't immortal. We live a very human life though magic slightly influences it. Witch hunts over the course of history have to lead us to be a small group. I've never met someone like me outside of the New England area and a small group in England who I have a direct bloodline to."

"Seriously, Ness? You believe this crap?"

"What do you want me to make of it? She doesn't smell exactly like a human, but she certainly doesn't smell like a Vampire anymore."

"I understand this is confusing. I didn't know you were real until I met you either. Why do you think I ran away?" She chuckles nervously, kicking the dirt below her feet.

"We should get in contact with someone else in my coven," I decide. Would you mind if we met later on to discuss things?"

"I don't mind at all. I should get home. I have a husband and daughter who need dinner that doesn't need to be killed. I was thinking chicken patties and french fries." I can tell she's trying to be friendly and make light of the situation, but neither of us is in the mood to be laughing right now.

"Can I just ask…"

"Anything."

"You kept saying our kind. What does that imply? What can you do?"

"We call ourselves Occultists. We can influence sense, to a degree weather, why do you think this area is always so beautiful? Those who are interested in pursuing their talents can learn how to explore individual talents. Things like to remove themselves from the sight of those around them. I can do that to a degree if I focus on one or possibly two people. It's not like we are waving wands and casting spells. Just small things. We tend to be extremely healthy and live long, but that could just be good genes." I nod thoughtfully.

"I'll go now." She turns to leave, but as she walks, she turns her head to call out behind her. "My name really is Annie Johnson," she chuckles at our confused faces. "I was able to influence you to come up with that name. I'm glad it worked." She fizzles out of my view, though her ability doesn't fool me as her sour smell lingers in the woods.

"Damn," Jacob mutters.

"Damn's definitely an apt expression in this situation," I giggle exasperated. "Why don't you go hunt quickly, and I'll wait here." He wordlessly strips, shifting once again and sprinting into the woods.

While he hunts, I wander around for a while, collecting my thoughts. After a half an hour or maybe it was more, my phone starts to beep, and I see, and email has come in from Aunt Rosalie. I open it only to find both Uncle Emmett and her phone numbers. Frustrated that it's neither a call or an email from my Grandpa or Dad I close the app and throw the phone at the ground, just hard enough to let out my anger without breaking it. Sensing my frustration, I suppose Jacob trots up, still chewing, behind me nuzzling his neck into my own. I sigh and nudge at his bag to ask if he wants to change. He nods in his awkward wolfie way and steps back from me to shift back into his beautiful human self. He tugs on pants and walks over to me while fiddling with his t-shirt. He kisses my temple quick before tugging on his t-shirt and picking up his shoes.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready or want to be an adult anymore," I chuckle. I sit down on the forest floor, and he comes to join me, picking up my phone on the way over.

"If there's witches, occu- whatever they call themselves. I can't even imagine what else is out there."

"Speaking of which. Is it even safe to stay here with witches I can't even imagine the kind of trouble living near another supernatural group could cause, and if the Volturi find out about them? I just don't want anything to go wrong all because I wanted to move away from my parents."

"I'm sure it's not going to be a problem. The wolves figured out eventually how to live near Vampires. The occu-whatever's can do the same."

"Occultists, and you guys almost ripped my family's heads off. If I hadn't come along my whole family would be dead. I don't want us living here to disrupt the lives of a group who's been living here for hundreds of years."

"Your family on the other hand," he mutters under his breath, "had no problem living in an area where my family's been living for thousands of years… I mean-"

"Shut up Jake." I stand and start to jog back towards to the entrance to the forest

"Ness, I'm just messing with you. I didn't mean it. Just wait! I wasn't trying to hurt you." I stop dead in my tracks. "Thank you for waiting. You're too fast for- holy shit." We stand there both face to face with a tall man in black.

Dressed in a black dress shirt with black slacks, the only thing that tips me off to his Italian origins is the Volturi lapels that I pick out with my vampire sense of sight. He has no scent, and I process that this must be who Annie mentioned when I first met her.

"Why are you here?" I try to make my voice confident and bold, but it shakes and fades out.

"Call it a check up. We like to keep tabs on vampires all over the world. Nothing is saying you are any different."

"Cut the crap," Jack snarls taking a step closer to the man. "The Volturi know we aren't a risk anymore and Renesmee isn't getting pregnant anytime soon. There's nothing for you to see here. Can you please just let us be for longer than a few months."

"You are correct, at the moment you pose absolutely no threat to the Volturi or our kind. I couldn't help by notice however you both appear to be here without any of the other Cullens or wolves. I'm sure the brothers would be interested to hear this."

"We are just here ahead of the rest of our family. They will be joining us in a matter of weeks and expect us to be safe and healthy when they arrive."

"I'm not so sure about that. Word spreads quickly around the vampire world, something a young girl like you might not yet understand. Shall we see, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen were last seen in Norway." My stomach turns. "Alice Cullen and Jasper are in Texas. A risky place for someone of our kind, that area is just a little too sunny." He smirks and stares directly into my eyes as if he's looking into my soul. "Your parents weren't difficult at all to find, what did they do? Google the rainiest place on earth? That was a foolish mistake."

"We were upfront with you that they aren't currently with us, they will be joining us soon,' I gasp.

"Do Cullen's frequently purchase land and houses while on holiday?" The man laughs, and Jacob begins to shake, and I can feel his body warm beside me. I take his hand, sending him calm thoughts and emotions as I feel him settle down. My phone starts to ring in the backpack, and I jump dropping Jacob's hand, reversing the effect calming him down had on him moments ago. I violently dig through the pack for it tossing clothes on the ground until my fingers brush the cool metal.

"Renesmee?" My aunt asks as soon as I accept the call. "I just saw my future end. I don't know why, but I need your help.

* * *

So that happened. I'm already writing the next chapter and recently added to my outline for this saga as well as made plans for saga two and notes for a third one!

I just wanted to take a moment to thank BellaK26, HJL69, Belle9980, Billy. .1, Jeangary28 and Woohoo292 for adding me to their favorite story lists, BellaK26, EAI1973, HJL69, Ajcool8701, Babebraves, Jeangary228 and Woohoo292 for following this story. Finally one last huge thank you to BellaK26 and lytebrytehbrid88 for your continued reviews and support. Get a shout out and a chapter preview with your first review and find out what's happening before anyone else. Even a short review is like giving me a cup of couple with four shots of espresso (it gives me the motivation to keep writing)

See you in the next chapter!

-Anna


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Renesmee's Forever: All Grown Up, Chapter 17  
Author: FunSizedAuthor  
Word Count: 2,753  
Rating: M  
Warning: This story contains adult themes and is rated for 18+, if you are younger than 18 or find yourself triggered, offended or uncomfortable with mature themes, please click out of this story at this time.  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and locations from the Twilight Saga World, owned by Stephanie Mayers, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Twilight. The story and situations described are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon, this work is intended for entertainment outside of the official story, owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.

* * *

The wind brushes against my face and the tree quivers as I look down over Maine. Jacob's waiting at the bottom of the tree to take me home but up here looking down on a dollhouse of a world I feel like I can finally breathe, so I'm going to stay here and enjoy it. No babies and no husband, no depression, vampires, wolves, witches. Just Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black alone looking out over the world.

As a metaphor for my life; we are always there at the top of the tree looking out for them without ever letting them know we are there because if we do, they will shake us down and kill us because everyone fears the unknown.

It's been radio silence ever since we found out about Alice and the Occultist. We don't hear from Alice, my family, Annie, Izzy and her friends, nobody. We let ourselves fall into a painful routine or work, hunting, sleep, repeat. Nine days of fear and worry.

"Renesmee!" Jacob yells up the tree. I peer down at him as he stands there in human form. From here I can only see a shirtless blob, but I picture his ripped shoulders and chest, his jeans that always hand low on him, displaying his V. I smile at the interruption from my thoughts and carefully pull myself back from my perch and climb down the tree. I'm almost to the bottom when my foot hits something that gives.

''Ow!" Annie voice calls. I dismount from the tree and hurry over to Jacob.

"What are you doing here? I accuse. Annie stands with her back almost against the tree with a baby in her arms. "We haven't heard from you in over a week!"

"Why are there more Vampire's in the area." She demands, loudly. "I was lead to believe it was only you two who would be here. Everyone is starting to get nervous." Her voice is loud and rings through the forest. I step closer pushing my finger over my lips, reminding her to keep quiet.

"More vampires? We don't know about anyone else in the area, are you sure?"

"Occultists don't exactly have an incredible sense of smell, but you guys smell like a candy factory on steroids. I'm positive." Jacob nudges me, in response to a conversation we had ages ago about how vampires and wolves smell and I roll my eye's at his inappropriate timing. The baby fusses in her arms, and Annie shifts her trying to get her to settle.

"Can I hold her?" I whisper.

"I normally would let you, but the reason I'm here is that some of the other Occultists are asking if you would come meet with them. They aren't happy at all, and I have a feeling they are going to ask you to leave the area, but it could only make things worse if you don't come with."

"Why do they want to meet with us?"

"You're the only ones talking to any of the Occultists right now, and you seem to be the reason there are more vampire's in the area."

"It can't be because of us. If it were our family in the area, they would have come to find us or called us to let us know."

"Either they didn't, or these are other ones. How many of these are you anyway? I know you mentioned a family but how many families are there?"

"Where do the Occultists want to meet us?" Jacob interrupts, allowing me to dodge the question to which the answer would have been hundreds or more vampires, only twenty of which drink from animals.

"At one of the older woman's house."

"How do we know this is safe, that you wouldn't try and kill us, Renesmee and I don't exactly have an excellent track record with super naturals who don't like us."

"There are kids at these meetings; there's no reason to be afraid right now. We just want to talk."

I look at Jacob hesitantly, but he doesn't meet my gaze. His lips pressed into a thin line, and his eye's concentrated on Annie. I desperately wish my ability worked both ways at that I could know what he was thinking.

"We'll come." He still ignores my eyes boring into the side of his head. I take his hand and desperately tell him that I don't think it's safe, that we should just leave Maine at get away from both the Occultists and whatever another Vampire's she claims are here. However, as she starts to walk, and Jacob follows, pulling me along ignoring my pleas. I leave our mental connection open as I decide between throwing a tantrum like the child he's treating me like right now would do or if I should push everything aside and be brave. The reality of the situation is that if anything happened, Jacob wouldn't necessarily have time to respond and it could be up to me to use my vampire abilities to keep us safe. I desperately wish I could talk to Jacob right now and hear him reply. The desire to converse with my imprint is so strong that occasionally I even think I'm hearing I'm in my head as Annie leads us out of the woods and into town.

It's a twenty-minute walk before we even get into a suburban neighborhood complete with mini vans and SUV's. We make our way through a complicated string of streets, and I carefully catalog where we are and how to get out. We stop in front of the white house with red trim and a red faded door. Annie uses the heavy knocker to alert our afflicted hosts of our presence.

A rounded woman in a plain t-shirt, jeans, and a grimace opens the door. She fiddles with her gray ponytail and ignores Jacob and me before picking the baby out of Annie's arms, pulling him tightly against her chest with a kiss on its forehead and stomping away without a word. Annie looks at me apologetically and leads me into the living room with a hand on my back.

In the dated room, men and women mill around speaking in hushed tones and stealing glances at Jacob and I as we stand in the doorway.

"If we could get started," the gray haired women announces. She carries a kitchen chair into the room, planting herself in the middle of the room and settles the baby in her arms until Annie comes over at picks up the baby before joining her family and friends. "We are here to have an open conversation with this couple, a werewolf and a vampire who have decided to make our town their home, bringing with them a multitude of vampire's who, though they haven't killed anyone for sport or meal up to this point could kill anyone of us as at any time without a second thought."

"If you don't mind," I interrupt. "I'm is only a half vampire. My father was a vampire and her mother a human when I was born, so I'm human up to the point that I hunt animals for blood and to the best of our knowledge will live immortally, but I am nearly all human."

"The specifics aren't what's important," the women interrupts, "and honestly we are only interested in you are your husband because your arrival seems to have brought with an uninvited company which means our children can no longer play outside for fear of becoming a meal."

"These vampires aren't associated with us. Both Jacob and I have a hypersensitive smell, but neither of us even knew they were here aside from the one who can disguise his scent."

"If it were Renesmee's family they wouldn't hide like that…" Jacob trails off in thought, and once again I desperately wish that I could hear what he was thinking.

I push my hand into his and ask him to keep talking, but he only blinks at me as I desperately try to read his face, but he gives away nothing.

"Excuse me." The gray haired women, Nora, clears her throat, tapping her foot impatiently "You were saying?"

"There's a group called the Volturi in the vampire world. They act as self-declared police and royalty, telling vampires what they can and can't do and killing both humans and vampire's whenever they see fit. They are angry right now that Renesmee exists and that a tribe of half-breed vampires has been living in the Amazon and they might be retaliating. About eight years ago they can after Renesmee and her family but failed in trying to kill her family and again last year Renesmee and they detained us in Italy."

"What's the relevance of this?" Nora looks at us impatiently, tapping her foot for dramatic effect. A door at the back of the room opens, and a red headed girl slips in.

"I just wonder if they are trying to get to us, now that we are no longer with the Cullens and my pack. We knew it was a risk leaving our families in Washington, but I don't think it's possible that the Volturi already know we are alone. We've only been in Maine for a month."

"Someone figured it out," I mutter. The red head girl brushes her hair out of her face, and I realize it's Izzy. I try to make eye contact with her and send to Jacob that Izzy is there, but both seem distracted.

"It has to have been that first vampire Annie saw and that Renesmee and I ran into when we were out hunting. He must have told the Volturi we were alone." Jacob runs his fingers through his cropped hair and sighs.

"We said that my family was on their way, they wouldn't hurt us now if they thought our family would come and figure it out," my voice is distant and weak as I frantically try to make eye contact with Izzy.

"The Volturi aren't stupid though. They already knew exactly where everyone was, I'm not surprised that they would use this chance, now they have it to deal with us."

"The Volturi, why do they have so much authority over you, can't you just avoid them?" I look away from Izzy to see the older gentleman who spoke from the corner of the room, and when I look back to where Izzy sat, where Izzy sat, she is gone.

"They serve a purpose, they keep vampire's hidden from the human world and keep us safe, even though if my family and I don't always agree with how they do it. But, to do that they have to make themselves regularly known, so it's hard to stay hidden from them especially when Aro is so obsessed with my family." I start to wonder if I even saw Izzy. No one else seems to have noticed when she slipped in and out. "One of the women, Chelsea, can alter relationships synthetically which means that she binds them all to the three brothers, Aro, Caius, and Marcus."

"These freaks are willing to kill themselves if they think it will make Aro happy," Jacob adds.

"Why does this man hate people like Renesmee so much?" The man asks again.

"Officially it's because it the human mother who carries someone like Renesmee has to know about vampires, but it's most likely because Aro is upset that he managed to go almost 200 years without knowing a hybrid vampire existed."

"What a monster," Annie mutters.

"All of this is irrelevant; we only care that they leave this area and leave us in peace. I was willing to invite you here to have this conversation after Annie insisted but it is just too dangerous for us with you here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Nora looks confident in her decision, and I don't blame her if it were my family I would probably make a similar determination, but it still hurts. Jacob and my first adventure out on our own and we couldn't even make it a month.

"We just got settled, made friends, got jobs. Please don't ask us to leave." I plead. It's not that I love this Maine or this town, it's that I enjoyed my life with Jacob in Maine in this town. I start to get dizzy, becoming overwhelmed by Izzy, the Volturi and the fact that I can't seem to manage to grow up and be my own women. My mind spins out of control, and I feel Jacob's arm on my shoulder as he tries to steady me, and then everything goes black.

"Nessie?" Jacob sits next to me on the floor, holding me. "Are you okay?" I nod pitifully and try to stand up, but I feel Jacob holding me down. Annie sits near by, Nora sits in her chair expressionless.

"Where's Izzy?" I mumble, disoriented.

"Izzy? What do you mean honey?" Annie asks sweetly, brushing the hair from my face. Jacob helps me sit up a little more, carefully looking me over making sure that I'm okay.

"She was here."

"Izzy?" Annie asks Jacob, ignoring me.

"Our neighbor. I'm not sure why she would be here," Jacob explains."

"Jacob I promise, I saw Izzy in the back of the room."

"Izzy." Annie looks up as if she's contemplating. "Is she tall and red headed?"

"Yes?" Jacob and I answer together.

"She's one of the most powerful Occultists in this generation. She's twenty and often reckless with her power's because she doesn't truly understand yet why it's dangerous to let normal humans know about us."

"We didn't even know she was an occultist."

"She's powerful. She could have disguised herself. She was home schooled and took a lot of time to develop her powers, so I'm not surprised you didn't figure it out."

"Is she dangerous?" Jacob asks. He tightens his grip on me and pulls me closer.

"Not at all. She only want's what's best for her family and our kind. All of her friends are humans as well, so I really don't think she should cause any problems… That is, I don't think she would if you were staying here."

"I don't want to think about that yet," I sigh as I burry my head in Jacob's arm.

"Nora isn't violent, but she meant what she said. You need to leave. It isn't safe for us to have vampire's wandering around." She give's me a sad smile and steps closer with her arms out stretched. "You two are both lovely people and a lovely couple. If it weren't going to cause too many problems, we would have loved to have you here, but it's not the time."

'Maybe all this wasn't worth it. Maybe trying to move away from my family was silly."

"Ness. Stop it. We are adults we can take care of ourselves without being handled."

"The only reason the Volturi left us alone was that we were under the protection of my family and the wolves. I mean we were away on a honeymoon for only a couple weeks and ended up stuck in Italy for almost a year. We lost a baby. Now this time they are just trying to live in peace, and the Volturi are already hunting us down."

"I'll let you two talk," Annie hands me a piece of paper. "Let me know if you need anything." I nod to her and thank her quickly. Jacob and I turn to look at each other again, but without much more to say and an ultimatum in our hands, we headed home.

"It feels like a lot of heart ache over two people who love each other. We are disrupting the lives of some many people."

"What are you saying, Ness."

"I'm saying, what if us being together isn't worth it."

* * *

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the brief hiatus! I have been in Sweden since June but spent the last two-week traveling around both Sweden and Denmark to see friends and it got busy! I am going to try and get on a more regular posting schedule, but I will warn you that I get home Aug. 14th and then only have 16 days before I most to university so that may be an empty promise.

In other news, I have been really stuck lately but I got a bunch of follows and favorites so they motivated me to keep going! Keep it up and remember to drop a review down below! Thank you and see you in the next chapter.

-Anna


End file.
